bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
| obrazek = Ep364 Rukia.png|Nowy wygląd Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png|Stary wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 14 styczniaManga Bleach; Tom 1, profile postaci | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 144 cm | waga = 33 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 13. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:13.jpeg 13. Oddział | bazy operacyjne = 13. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society, Rodzina Kuchiki, dom Kurosaki, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Hisana Kuchiki (siostra, martwa) Byakuya Kuchiki (przybrany brat) Ginrei Kuchiki (przybrany dziadek), Kōga Kuchiki (przybrany wujek, martwy) tylko anime | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Hakka no Togame | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Fumiko Orikasa | angielski głos = Michelle Ruff | hiszpański głos = Belén Roca (hiszpański) Liliana Barba (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wicekapitanem 13. Oddziału pod dowództwem Jūshirō Ukitake. Jest młodszą siostrą Hisany Kuchiki. Została adoptowana przez Byakuyę Kuchiki, który tym samym stał się jej przybranym bratem. Przyjaciółka Ichigo Kurosakiego. Wygląd Jest niska i drobna, ma bladą skórę, oczy w kolorze odcieniu fioletu i czarne włosy z jednym kosmykiem opadającym na nos. Bardzo przypomina swoją siostrę Hisanę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 179, strona 10 Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, już jako wicekapitan Gotei 13, Rukia ma na lewym ramieniu opaskę z godłem 13. Oddziału. Rękawy Shihakushō podwija ponad łokieć, co odsłania jej białe rękawiczki podobne do tych noszonych przez brata, tyle, że są dłuższe, ponieważ sięgają jej aż za łokcie. Włosy z kolei są teraz krócej ścięte, jednak całe uczesanie się nie zmienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strona 14 Osobowość Urodzona i początkowo klasyfikowana jako przedstawicielka niższej klasy z Rukongai, Rukia zachowuje swoją skromność nawet jako szlachcianka. Jest pełna wdzięku i "czystości", ale często rozmawia z osobami niższej klasy społecznej, w niczym im nie ujmując. Jej chłodna i samotna postawa zmusza czasami do ukrywania problemów, nawet przed przyjaciółmi. Według Ukitake, dziewczyna nigdy nie otwierała swojego serca przed innymi i miała trudności ze znalezieniem kolegów, dopóki nie poznała Ichigo i jego przyjaciół z Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strona 2 Rukia nie ma bladego pojęcia o współczesnym Świecie Ludzi. Jest urodzoną aktorką, będącą w stanie poradzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach, które wymagają uniknięcia kłopotów ze strony nauczycieliManga Bleach; Rozdział 33, strony 6-8 czy też przekonania rodziny Kurosakich, by mogła u nich zostaćManga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strony 1-2 (choć Ichigo nigdy nie daje się nabrać na jej sztuczny głos, a wręcz jest nim poirytowany; nazywa go "infantylnym"). Rukia ma problemy z dopasowaniem ubrań, gdy znajduje się w Gigai, co skłania ją do podbierania ubrań Yuzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strony 14-16 Lubi wysokie miejsca. Uwielbia króliki i stworzone na ich podstawie gadżety.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 70 Ludzie często mają problem ze zrozumieniem jej rysunków (które zawsze przedstawiają niezbyt udane w całokształcie obrazu króliki lub jeszcze mniej udane misie w okularach przeciwsłonecznych),Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strona 4 co ją bardzo denerwuje, ma zwyczaj kłócenia się o to z Ichigo. Ulubionym jedzeniem Rukii są ogórki, kulki ryżowe i shiratama (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy).Bleach Official Character Book Souls Historia thumb|left|190px|Hisana porzuca Rukię Około 150 latManga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 17 temu Rukia i jej starsza siostra Hisana zostały odesłane do Inuzuri - 78 okręgu Rukongai - po ich śmierci w Świecie Ludzi. Ponieważ Hisana nie była w stanie zaopiekować się dzieckiem w warunkach tego obszaru, porzuciła Rukię, gdy ta była jeszcze mała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 179, strony 11 Kuchiki dorastała przez długi czas sama. Pewnego dnia powaliła sprzedawcę, który gonił grupę Renjiego Abaraia i kazała im uciekać, by nie stracili skradzionej wody. Kuchiki dołączyła do ich grupy i od tej pory żyli jak rodzina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 98, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Młoda Rukia ratuje [[Renjiego i jego przyjaciół]] Wszyscy pięcioro nienawidzili Inuzuri i mieszkających tam ludzi. Rukia i Renji wykazywali w tym czasie odrobinę duchowej mocy. 10 lat po tym, jak dziewczyna dołączyła do grupy, pozostali trzej towarzysze zmarli. Dziewczyna zaproponowała wówczas Abaraiowi, aby stali się Shinigami i zamieszkali w Seireitei, ponieważ słyszała, że dobrze się tam żyje. Chłopak zgodził się z nią i oboje wstąpili do Akademii Shinō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 98, strony 7-11 Posiadali wystarczającą moc duchową, by z łatwością przystąpić do Akademii, co musieli jeszcze udowodnić przed członkami rodzin szlacheckich. W noc przed ceremonią powitania nowych studentów, Renji zasnął na drzewie. Następnego ranka spadł na nagrobek, gdzie modlił się Kira Izuru, za co Rukia zbeształa przyjaciela. thumb|left|190px|Rukia i Renji rozchodzą się Dwa miesiące po przystąpieniu do Akademii, Renji powiedział Rukii, że udaje się ze swoją klasą do Świata Ludzi na praktyczne ćwiczenia z wykonywania Konsō. Dziewczyna narzekała, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale Abarai stwierdził, że jest to kwestia talentu. Kuchiki odparła, iż pewnego dnia pokaże mu, że jest silniejsza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -17, strony 9-11 Jakiś czas później, podczas spotkania Rukii z Byakuyą Kuchiki, Renji wszedł do pomieszczenia i chciał się jej pochwalić, że zdał ważny egzamin. Poczekał, aż Byakuya wyjdzie i zapytał przyjaciółkę, czego chciał od niej szlachcic. Ta odparła, że zaproponował jej dołączenie do rodziny Kuchiki, natychmiastowe ukończenie Akademii i dołączenie do 13. Oddziału. Abarai entuzjastycznie pogratulował przyjaciółce, powodując jej płacz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 98, strony 12-16 Później powiedziano jej, że została przyjęta przez Byakuyę ze względu na podobieństwo do jego zmarłej żony, Hisany. thumb|right|190px|[[Kaien uczy Rukię jak traktować przełożonych]] Rukię przyjęto do 13. Oddziału bez zdawania egzaminu. Została wprowadzona do pokoju i powitana przez innych członków oddziału, zauważając na wstępie, że odnoszą się do niej z wielkim szacunkiem. Czując się z tym nieswojo, poprosiła ich, by traktowali ją normalnie, ponieważ była zwykłym nowicjuszem. Gdy grupa Shinigami wyszła z pokoju, Kuchiki usłyszała ich gniewne wypowiedzi i narzekania na to, że dziewczyna jest z arystokracji i z tego powodu, w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie musiała zdawać egzaminów; ich słowa przygnębiły dziewczynę, która, po staniu się arystokratką, czuła się samotnie. Nagle usłyszała nowy głos, który kazał grupie wracać do pracy, i po chwili do pokoju wszedł jego właściciel, Kaien Shiba, który przedstawił się jako wicekapitan. Rukia przywitała go zwyczajnie, za co została skarcona. Kaien stwierdził, że powinna lepiej odzywać się do przełożonego i zapytał ją o imię. Po spotkaniu z Shibą, Kuchiki była szczęśliwa, że ktoś wreszcie traktował ją jak zwykłego rekruta. Później dziewczyna zdała raport Byakuyi, który zapytał o uzyskany stopień, na co Rukia z żalem odpowiedziała, że nie ma wystarczających umiejętności, by od razu otrzymać stopień oficerski. Byakuya pozwolił jej następnie odejść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 134, strony 7-11 Później została asystentką Kiyone Kotetsu i wyruszyła z nią na misję do Świata Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 0.side-B the rotator [[Plik:Ep232RukiaShikai.png|thumb|left|190px|Rukia aktywuje Shikai pod opieką Kaiena]] Podczas pobytu w 13. Oddziału, Rukia zaprzyjaźniła się z Kaienem. Pewnego dnia zapytał ją, dlaczego jest taka ponura, po czym zapewnił, że póki jest w jego oddziale, będzie przy niej nawet, gdy będzie musiał przypłacić za to życiem. Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pijanych Sentarō Kotsubakiego i Kiyone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 134, strony 12-14 Shiba został mentorem Rukii i nauczył ją jak walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 266, strona 9 Miejscem ich pierwszego treningu była góra Koifushi w Hokutan, 3. dystrykcie zachodniego Rukongai, gdzie Kaien uczył ją koncepcji serca. Według niego, "serce" danej osoby jest tam, gdzie są jej bliscy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 268, strony 1-15 Pomagał jej również osiągnąć Shikai oraz opanować dwa "tańce".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 17-18 thumb|right|190px|Miyako wyrusza na swoją ostatnią misję Rukia podziwiała żonę Kaiena, a zarazem żołnierza trzeciej rangi swojego oddziału, Miyako Shibę, i chciała być taka jak ona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 134, strony 14-15 Kiedy Miyako została zabita przez Hollowa, Rukia, Kaien i Ukitake ruszyli za nim w pościg.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 134, strony 15-19 Kuchiki zaoferowała, że sama najpierw sprawdzi umiejętności przeciwnika, jednak Shiba chciał sam się z nim zmierzyć, aby pomścić żonę. Hollow użył swojej specjalnej zdolności, niszcząc tym jego Zanpakutō. Rukia próbowała ruszyć wicekapitanowi z pomocą, ale została powstrzymana przez swojego kapitana, który wytłumaczył, że jeśli teraz mu pomoże, to być może uratuje mu życie, jednak na zawsze uśmierci jego honor. Dziewczyna niechętnie posłuchała rozkazu, jednak po chwili Hollow wszedł w ciało Kaiena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 135, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Kaien dziękuje Rukii za zabicie go Hollow próbował zaatakować Rukię, ale został zatrzymany przez Ukitake, który rozkazał podwładnej uciekać. Kapitan walczył z potworem, kiedy nagle zaczął kasłać. Dostrzegł Kuchiki, która jednak zawróciła, i w desperacji każe jej zabić Hollowa. Dziewczyna wystawiła miecz i potwór sam się na niego nadział. Kaien odzyskał chwilowo panowanie nad ciałem i podziękował Rukii, by po chwili umrzeć w ramionach podopiecznej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 136, strony 1-18 Kuchiki przyniosła ciało do posiadłości rodziny Shiba,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strona 15 ale bała się przeprosić, ponieważ czuła się winna tej śmierci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strony 10-11 40 lat po dołączeniu Rukii do rodziny Kuchiki, Sentarō i Kiyone poinformowali ją, że została wyznaczona do misji w Świecie Ludzi. Ukitake powiedział jej, że miejscem jej przydziału jest miasto Karakura, gdzie spędzi miesiąc. Kapitan zapytał ją, czy chce poinformować o tym Byakuyę, jednak Kuchiki odmówiła, ponieważ uważała, że brat nie chciałby zawracać sobie głowy takimi błahostkami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Pierwsze wystąpienie Rukii Po raz pierwszy widzimy Rukię, gdy pojawia się w mieście Karakura, stojąc na wysokim słupie w blasku księżyca. Mówi do siebie w myślach, że czuje bardzo silną energię duchową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 1 Później wchodzi do pokoju Ichigo i z piekielnego motyla przybiera prawdziwą postać. Kurosaki kopie ją i nazywa złodziejką. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona faktem, że może ją zobaczyć, a co dopiero dotknąć. Mówi mu, że zwykli ludzie nie mogą tego zrobić, a ona jest Shinigami. Ichigo nie wierzy jej i klepie po głowie jak małe dziecko. Kuchiki używa zaklęcia wiążącego i unieruchamia go, po czym szydzi ze skrępowanego nastolatka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 17-28 thumb|left|190px|Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo cel Shinigami Rukia uspokaja go i tłumaczy cel, jakim kierują się Shinigami. Mówi, że na świecie istnieją dobre dusze (Plusy), które za pomocą Konsō zostają wysłane do Soul Society. Ichigo wyśmiewa bazgroły Rukii, po czym ta rysuje na jego twarzy wąsy. Kurosaki wyczuwa sporą energię duchową w pobliżu jego domu, jednak dziewczyna twierdzi, że nic nie czuje. Okazuje się, że wysokie Reiatsu Ichigo "ogłupia" zmysły Kuchiki, przez co nie mogła tego wyczuć. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Hollow, po czym do pokoju Ichigo przyczołguje się Karin - młodsza siostra Kurosakiegi i mówi mu, by uciekał. Chłopak wpada w szał i przełamuje zaklęcie Rukii. Ta jest w szoku, że zwykły człowiek był w stanie tego dokonać. thumb|right|190px|Rukia zamierza dać moce Shinigami Ichigo Ichigo desperacko próbuje zaatakować Hollowa, podczas gdy Rukia ratuje Yuzu ze szponów potwora. Tłumaczy mu, że nigdy nie spotkała takiego człowieka jak on i to on jest prawdopodobnie celem Hollowa. Rozproszona tą rozmową Kuchiki zostaje uderzona przez wroga. Rany są dość poważne, przez co zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mogła już wstać. Rukia widzi zdeterminowaną minę Ichigo,który pragnie chronić swoją rodzinę. Oferuje mu połowę swoich mocy Shinigami, dzięki czemu uratuje swoje siostry. Rytuał polega na wbiciu miecza w serce Ichigo, jednak Kuchiki nie wie, czy to zadziała. Kurosaki podejmuje ryzyko, po czym Rukia przebija go. Chłopak staje się Shinigami, zabierając jej prawie całą energię duchową. Zauważa, że miecz Ichigo jest o wiele większy niż reszty Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 34-54 Kurosaki z łatwością pokonuje Hollowa. Po tym zdarzeniu Rukia spotyka po drodze Uraharę,Manga Bleach; Tom 1, między szkicami rozdziałów który proponuje jej Gigai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 175, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Rukia wyciąga duszę Ichigo z jego ciała Następnego dnia Rukia pojawia się jako nowy uczeń w Liceum Karakura - do tego samego, do którego chodzi Ichigo. Wita się z Kurosakim, podaje mu rękę, na której jest napisane, że jeśli powie coś o jej tożsamości, to zostanie zabity. Później wyjaśnia mu, że straciła swoje moce Shinigami, przez co nie może wrócić do Soul Society. Opowiada mu, że jego dusza stała się Shinigami, a nie ciało, po czym zakłada rękawicę i wyciąga jego duszę z ciała. Mówi, że na czas jej odnowy mocy, Ichigo będzie musiał przejąć jej obowiązki Shinigami, jednak ten odmawia. Zabiera go do parku, gdzie Hollow ściga duszę małego chłopca. Ichigo chce mu pomóc, ale Rukia powstrzymuje go i pyta, czemu chce go uratować, skoro nie chce przyjąć jej obowiązków. Mówi mu, że nie powinien ratować dusz, które tylko napotka, ale wszystkie, więc jeśli nie zamierza przyjąć tych obowiązków, niech go nie ratuje. Kurosaki zabija Hollowa, ale nadal nie jest przekonany do tych obowiązków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, strony 8-23 thumb|right|190px|Rukia pyta Orihime o jej ranę Rukia organizuje dla Ichigo pewne elementarne szkolenie w celu jego polepszenia taktyki walki. Wyjaśnia, że skradanie się i trafienie Hollowa w maskę całkowicie go niszczy. Ichigo pogardza pomysł ataku od tyłu, jednak Rukia stwierdza, że jeśli nie chce umrzeć, to niech najlepiej jak najszybciej zabije przeciwnika. Gdy Rukia studiuje mowę ludzi poprzez czytanie horroru, przerywa im Orihime Inoue, której początkowo nie rozpoznaje, przez co Kuchiki nie mówi do niej w dziwny sposób (zachowuje się tak przy kolegach Ichigo). Kurosaki upomina ją, tłumacząc, że Inoue jest jego koleżanką i uczennicą Liceum Karakura. Dziewczyna momentalnie zmienia ton rozmowy i wita się z Orihime. Zauważa na jej nodze ranę. Orihime twierdzi, że to nic takiego, po czym żegna się z nimi i odchodzi. Kuchiki sądzi, że jest to ślad po uderzeniu Hollowa. Mówi Ichigo, aby uważał na Orihime. W pewnym momencie Rukia i Kurosaki rozchodzą się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Chłopak pyta, gdzie ona zamierza spać, Rukia zapewnia go, że da sobie radę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strony 4-14 thumb|left|190px|Hollow zamierza zaatakować Rukię i Ichigo Ichigo wchodzi do swojego pokoju i kładzie się na łóżku, po czym słyszy narastający dźwięk dzwonka telefonu. Nagle Rukia otwiera szafę od wewnątrz i krzyczy do chłopaka, że musi zabić kolejnego Hollowa. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, że Kuchiki przez cały czas tam była. Wypiera duszę z ciała Kurosakiego, po czym okazuje się, że ów przeciwnik zmierza prosto do domu Orihime. Po pewnym czasie wchodzą do pokoju Inoue, gdzie widzą nieprzytomną Tatsuki leżącą na podłodze, podczas gdy Orihime jest w rękach Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strony 15-22 thumb|right|190px|Rukia leczy ranną Orihime Okazuje się, że Hollow jest zmarłym bratem Orihime, a tego typu potwory często zmierzają do domu krewnych. Hollow odrzuca dziewczynę i ostrzega, że dusza Inoue zostanie pożarta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 5, strony 6-11 Rukia pomaga Orihime, lecząc ją za pomocą demonicznej magii. Kiedy Sora zamierza oczyścić swoją duszę, Rukia mówi mu, że podjął właściwą decyzję, a jego grzechy zostaną oczyszczone przez miecz. Po tym zdarzeniu Kuchiki wymazuje tę sytuację z pamięci świadków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 6, strony 9-18 thumb|left|190px|Rukia zauważa dziwne zachowanie papugi Kilka dni później na przerwie obiadowej w liceum, Ichigo siedzi wraz z Rukią na asfalcie. Twierdzi, że jego rany bardzo szybko się zagoiły. Kuchiki mówi mu, że w Akademii Shinigami była najlepsza w demonicznej magii, po czym pyta jak wsadzić słomkę do soku. Mizuiro Kojima przerywa i zauważa, że znowu siedzą razem w samotności. Rukia po raz pierwszy go widzi, ale zwraca się do niego po imieniu, jakby była jego koleżanką. Ichigo ostrzega koleżankę przed Mizuiro, ponieważ jego hobby to uganianie się za starszymi panienkami, a ona ma ponad 100 lat. Następnie Keigo podchodzi do nich i wita się z Rukią. Kuchiki dalej próbuje otworzyć sok, podczas gdy do grupy dołącza Chad wraz ze swoją papugą. Po tym jak zwierzę zaczyna mówić, Ichigo i Rukia zauważają, że w tej papudze uwięziona jest dusza człowieka. Mówi mu, że tej nocy odeślą go do Soul Society.Manga Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 5-15 Następnego dnia Sado przychodzi ranny do Kliniki Kurosakich. Kuchiki stwierdza, że jest to rana po uderzeniu Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strona 21 thumb|right|190px|Shrieker zakrada się za Rukię Gdy następnego dnia Sado znika z kliniki, Rukia próbuje go szukać. Później mówi Ichigo, że nie udało jej się go znaleźć i nie dostała żadnego powiadomienia o Hollowie w mieście. Po wyjaśnieniu, że Hollowy potrafią ukryć się w przestrzeni między światem żywych a Soul Society, Ichigo stara się go odnaleźć za pomocą Reiraku. Rukia twierdzi, że wykrycie celu o tak niskim Reiatsu z dalekiej odległości jest niemal niemożliwe. Szokuje ją jednak fakt, że Ichigo znajduje jego duszę i zmierza w jego stronę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strony 9-13 Podczas drogi do Chada spotykają osłabioną Karin. Kuchiki radzi chłopakowi zanieść ją do domu, jednak ten ma wątpliwości, czy Rukia da sobie radę. Dziewczyna uspokaja go i każe biec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strony 15-19 Podczas pogoni za Yasutorą, nie udaje jej się go dogonić przez ograniczenia Gigai. Następnie zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowa. Po uderzeniu, Shrieker jest zaskoczony, że udało jej się przeżyć. Rukia wdrapuje się na przeciwnika i używa słabej wersji Sōkatsui, jednak bez skutku. Zdaje sobie wtedy sprawę, że jej moce nie wróciły jeszcze do pełni sił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 9, strony 1-3 Kiedy Hollow ją przygniata, Sado uderza go, co zaskakuje Rukię, która zauważa, iż mimo tego, że go nie widzi, to jednak udało mu się go zaatakować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 9, strony 6-19 thumb|left|190px|Chad zamierza "wystrzelić" Rukię w stronę Shriekera Po tym jak Shrieker wypuszcza swoją artylerię, Rukia zamierza do niego doskoczyć za pomocą siły Chada, jednak w powietrzu zostaje powalona przez jego pijawki. Wróg trzyma za zakładnika papugę Sado i może w każdym momencie wysadzić go w powietrze. Rukia tłumaczy Yasutorze sytuację i stara się unikać amunicji Hollowa. Gdy nadchodzi Ichigo,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 10, strony 2-18 Rukia wyjmuje jego duszę, zamieniając go w Shinigami. Prosi Sado, aby ukrył się z papugą w bezpiecznym miejscu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 11, strony 1-7 Zwierzę mówi, że rany chłopaka to jego wina, a on chciał tylko ocalić swoją matkę. Skłania to Kuchiki o zapytanie się o przebieg całej sytuacji,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 11, strony 11-12 podczas gdy Kurosaki zabija Shriekera. Następnie otwierają się bramy Piekła, do których zabierany jest Hollow. Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo, że Hollow, który nie żałuje swoich postępków za życia, jest przeniesiony właśnie tam. Kuchiki stwierdza, że jedynym sposobem, aby spotkać się z matką, to zaprowadzić go do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 12, strony 8-19 Po tym wydarzeniu, Kuchiki kasuje pamięć Chada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 13, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Rukia odwiedza Uraharę Rukia przychodzi do sklepu Urahary po kilka drobiazgów. Widzi jak Jinta dokucza Ururu i skarży się na Kisuke. Mówi mu, że zamówiła u niego kilka rzeczy, po czym płaci nagrodą za zabicie Shriekera wartą 5000 punktów. Prosi także o Gikon, po czym Urahara wysyła Ururu do magazynu, gdzie się znajduje owa rzecz. W szkole daje Ichigo tubkę z głową kaczki, po czym wyjaśnia, że dzięki temu nie będzie musiała go przemieniać w Shinigami. Wystarczy, że połknie ten cukierek, a jego dusza sama wyjdzie z ciała, do tego jego ciałem będzie kierować zmodyfikowana dusza, przez co nie będzie sprawiał podejrzeń. Kiedy otrzymuje zlecenia zabicia Hollowa, każe Ichigo połknąć cukierek, po czym idą na miejsce zdarzenia. Po rozprawieniu się z Hollowem wracają do szkoły. Po pewnym czasie widzą jak zmodyfikowana dusza robi spustoszenie w całej klasie. Próbują go powstrzymać, lecz dusza ucieka przez okno. W poszukiwaniu duszy, Rukia wyjaśnia Ichigo, że Soul Society niszczy zmodyfikowane dusze, które nie pomagają Shinigami, a szkodzą im jak w tym wypadku. Kiedy dowiadują się o Hollowie, ciało Ichigo już tam jest. Zostaje pokonany i zraniony. Urahara przybywa, by odzyskać zmodyfikowaną duszę. Rukia mówi mu, że jest zadowolona z zakupu i nie odda go. Nazywają go Kon i gdy nie jest potrzebny, dają go do ciała pluszowego misia. 14 czerwca Rukia zauważa, że Ichigo jest bardzo rozproszony i poważny. Później dowiaduje się, że jutro jest rocznica śmierci jego matki, a dokładniej jej zabójstwa. thumb|left|190px|Rukia pyta Ichigo o śmierć Masaki Następnego dnia Ichigo wraz z rodziną spotykają Rukię w drodze na grób Masaki. Pyta go później, czy jego matka została zabita przez Hollowa. Rozgniewany Kurosaki mówi jej, że to on był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Przerażona tym faktem idzie w odludnione miejsce i jest na siebie zła, że zadała to pytanie Ichigo. Z jej plecaka wychodzi Kon, który już nie może wytrzymać w gorącym, zamkniętym plecaku. Później dostaje powiadomienie o Hollowie w pobliżu rodziny Ichigo. Karin i Yuzu zostają zaatakowane przez Grand Fishera. W czasie drogi do Hollowa Rukia spotyka Ichigo. Mówi, że już o nic nie będzie pytać w sprawie Masaki. Przemienia go w Shinigami i umieszcza Kona w jego ciele. Gdy dochodzą do miejsca zdarzenia, Rukia jest zszokowana widokiem tego Hollowa. Okazuje się, że ten Hollow jest ścigany przez Shinigami przez kilkadziesiąt lat. Zdając sobie sprawę, że to on zabił jego matkę, Ichigo atakuje Hollowa, ale bez skutku. Rukia używa Geki do unieruchomienia Grand Fishera, Kurosaki prosi ją, aby się nie wtrącała do walki. Kuchiki zajmuje się przeniesieniem sióstr Kurosakiego w bezpieczne miejsce. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pyta Rukię, czy nie mógłby dłużej zostać Shinigami Kiedy widać jak Ichigo przegrywa z Grand Fisherem, Kon prosi Rukię, aby go uratowała, po czym biegnie w stronę miejsca walki. Wie, że nie może ingerować w tę walkę, ponieważ Ichigo walczy dla siebie, by zemścić się na Hollowie. Przypomina sobie walkę Kaiena i jej nieingerowanie w walkę. Po tym jak Hollow ucieka, Kuchiki uspokaja Ichigo, który chciał go gonić i mówi mu, że walka już jest skończona. Zaczyna go leczyć, po czym Kon dziękuje jej. Później Ichigo wraca do swojego ciała, zanim jest kompletnie wyleczony, Rukia ponownie go uspokaja w sprawie wyniku bitwy. Później widzimy ją, jak słucha rozmowy Ichigo z jego ojcem - Isshinem. Potem pyta się Rukii, czy nie mógłby zostać Shinigami na trochę dłużej. thumb|left|190px|Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo czym jest Jibakurai W niedzielny poranek Rukia zatrzymuje Ichigo przed uderzeniem Kona, po czym ta kopie go jeszcze mocniej. Później na szkolnej przerwie Keigo zaprasza Rukię na wieczór w środę z programem na żywo Dona Kanonjiego, po czym zachęca ją do charakterystycznej pozy tej postaci TV. Rukia cicho przyznaje, że jest zbyt nieśmiała, by zrobić coś takiego. W środę Kuchiki towarzyszy kolegom Ichigo, którzy idą na transmisję w opuszczonym szpitalu Kanojiego. Mówi znudzonemu Ichigo, aby się zrelaksował, ponieważ Shinigami ma mało takich okazji. Później pyta go czym jest to święto, po jego wytłumaczeniu Rukia nadal nie rozumie. Później widzą na dachu budynku duszę, która przechodzi w postać Hollowa. Ichigo jest zszokowany i mówi Rukii, że jak najszybciej muszą temu zapobiec. Kuchiki uspokaja go, mówiąc, że przemiana w Hollowa trwa kilka miesięcy. Opowiada o tym i twierdzi, że to może być Jibakurai, który może być trudny do wykrycia, po czym tłumaczy co to jest. Gdy słychać krzyk Jibakuraia, Rukia mówi Ichigo, że jest on Hollowem, który jest przywiązany do tego miejsca. Widząc, że program się zaczyna, Rukia jest zafascynowana wejściem Kanonjiego. Ichigo pyta Kuchiki, czy nie powinni wykorzystać teraz Konsō na tej duszy, ta mówi mu, że mają czas. Twierdzi, że przy tylu ludziach zrobi się tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie, więc pogrzeb dusz zrobią po programie. Jednak Don uderza duszę w klatkę piersiową przyspieszając jego przemianę w Hollowa. Rukia potępia postępowania Kanonjiego, po czym Ichigo zamierza go powstrzymać. Rukia chce przemienić go w Shinigami, ale przez dużą ilość osób, nie może się do niego przedrzeć. Jednak przybywa Urahara, który końcem swojej laski przemienia go. Rukia pyta go, co on kombinuje, ten twierdzi, że znalazł się tutaj, ponieważ Jinta i Ururu lubią ten program. Po zniknięciu ducha i pogrzebie dusz, Rukia ostrzega powracającego Ichigo, że ściagnął na siebie uwagę ochroniarzy. thumb|right|190px|Rukia, Ichigo i jego przyjaciele w gabinecie dyrektora Następnego dnia Rukia i reszta zostają proszeni do dyrektora szkoły, w celu omówienia ich zachowania na wczorajszym Show. Rukia powala Kagine, dzięki czemu pozwala uciec reszcie z gabinetu, po czym sama ucieka. Keigo dziękuje jej, ale Ichigo twierdzi, że go sprzedała. Kuchiki twierdzi, że tylko grała przed dyrektorem i nigdy by nie wydała swoich przyjaciół. Po południu Kanonji zaprasza ją na przejażdżkę swoją limuzyną. Daje jej słodycze i pyta się, gdzie jest dom Ichigo. Podjeżdżają pod jego dom, po czym Kurosaki próbuje go uniknąć. Rukia dostała powiadomienie o Hollowie, jednak już drugi raz okazuje się, że niczego nie ma. Ichigo sugeruje jej, aby zmieniła swój Denreishinki. Kuchiki zaprzecza i twierdzi, że to działa, po czym sądzi, że może istnieć inny Shinigami, który zabił Hollowa. Rukia nie może stwierdzić kto to zrobił, jednak jest pewna, że ktoś uratował tego Plusa. Później widzimy Rukię jak skarży się Uraharze, że Denreishinki, który jej dał, źle działa. Po otrzymaniu kolejnego powiadomienia o Hollowie, ciągnie za sobą Ichigo, co powoduje plotki o nich. Po szkole, Ichigo skarży się na brak Hollowów. Rukia ciągnie jego ciało po ziemi, karze mu się zamknąć i powrócić do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Pojawia się Uryū Ishida, który mówi, że pojawił się nowy Hollow. Rukia potwierdza to i jest zdziwiona, gdy Ishida go zabija. Następnie przedstawia się jako Quincy. Następnego dnia Rukia wyjmuje Gikogan z pluszaka i daje go Ichigo, w razie wypadku, gdyby Uryū znów się z nim skontaktował. Później skarży się na Urahare, że nie odbiera telefonu. Pyta go o pochodzenie Quincy, Tessai wchodzi do pokoju i tłumaczy ich historię. Rukia jest zdziwiona pojawianiem się i znikaniem Hollowów na jej telefonie. Wychodzi ze sklepu i spostrzega na niebie wiele zaburzeń duchowych. thumb|left|190px|Rukia, Ichigo i Kon spostrzegają na niebie wysokie zakłócenia duchowe Później Rukia zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowa. Jej Byakurai nie zadziałał na niego, po czym denerwuje się, ponieważ jej moce nie wróciły choć trochę, a nosi Gigai już 2 miesiące. Kon odrzuca Hollowa, chwile z nim walczy, wtedy przychodzi Ishida i zabija Hollowa. Rukia wnioskuje, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za tą dużą ilość Hollowów. Wtedy wkracza Ichigo, po czym pyta Kona co on tu robi, ten twierdzi, że z łatwością znajduje osoby po zapachu i stwierdza, że Kuchiki nie pachnie tak źle. Grupa nadal spiera się ze sobą, ale ich kłótnię przerywa ogromne zaburzenie duchowe na niebie. Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo pochodzenie Quincy i ich potępienie przez Shinigami. Zaczyna ścigać Ishidę, zostawiając Kuchiki z Konem, po czym sama biegnie za nimi. thumb|right|190px|Rukia ogląda przybycie Menosa Grande Rukia jest z szokowana pojawieniem się Menosa, twierdzi, że do tej pory widziała go tylko w podręcznikach. Ichigo biegnie go zaatakować, po czym Kuchiki chce go powstrzymać, ale Urahara zatrzymuje ją. Kiedy Rukia mówi, że jeśli go nie powstrzyma, to Kurosaki zostanie zabity, Urahara wiąże ją demoniczną magią i każe oglądać jej walkę. Twierdzi, że te wydarzenia będą kluczowe dla niej i dla niego. Kiedy Menos postanawia wystrzelić Cero, Rukia nakazuje Ichigo uciekać. Jest zaskoczona, że Ichigo powstrzymuje jego atak i rani Gilliana. Rukia uświadamia sobie, że wieść o tym dotrze do Soul Society. Menos wraca do swojego świata. Kiedy Uryū pojawia się w licznych bandażach, Rukia mówi Ichigo, aby się tym nie przejmował, bo to nie jego wina. Mahana Natsui zaprasza Rukię i dziewczyny z jej klasy, po czym pyta Kuchiki o jej stosunki z Ichigo. Ta odpowiada, że są wyłącznie przyjaciółmi. Później zdając sobie sprawę, że Shinigami ze Społeczności Dusz po nią przyjdą, pisze list pożegnalny, na czym przyłapuje ją Kon. Przywiązuje go do tyłu sedesu i opuszcza dom Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Renji atakuje Rukię i zamierza zaprowadzić ją do Soul Society Zamyślona Rukia idzie chodnikiem, jest zaskoczona, gdy atakuje ją Renji Abarai. Skarży się, że zrobiła się zbyt miękka w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy i przybył tutaj, by zaprowadzić ją do Soul Society. Twierdzi, że zostanie ukarana za to, że dała człowiekowi swoje moce Shinigami. Kiedy Kuchiki zaprzecza temu, Renji pyta jej, czemu chodzi w Gigai i jest taka słaba. Wtedy nadchodzi jej brat - Byakuya Kuchiki, co zaskakuje Rukię. Gdy Renji przygotowuje się do poważnego ataku na nią, Uryū broni ją, po czym zostaje pobity i pokonany przez Abarai. Rukia zauważa zwiększoną wytrzymałość Renjiego, po czym wpada Ichigo i atakuje porucznika. Mówi jej, że przybył po nią i zamierza pokonać Abarai. thumb|right|190px|Rukia kopie ramię Ichigo, zapobiegając kolejnego ataku Byakuyi Mając nadzieję, że Ichigo ucieknie, Rukia skacze na Renjiego, odwracając jego uwagę. Jednak Kurosaki nadal walczy, mimo ran zadanych przez Byakuyę. Rukia próbuje go uratować, ale powstrzymuje ją Abarai. Mówi mu, że to jej wina, że on nie żyje i prosi, aby do niego podejść. Byakuya stwierdza, że Ichigo mocno przypomina "jego". Kurosaki chwyta nogę Byakuyi, po czym Rukia kopie ją i mówi mu jak śmie dotykać jego brata, lecz tak na prawdę chciała zapobiec kolejnego ataku Byakuyi na Ichigo. Rukia mówi im, że nie warto dobijać kogoś tak słabego i powinni go zostawić tutaj, gdzie będzie umierał w męczarniach. Gdy wchodzą do Senkaimon, Kuchiki do Kurosakiego, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy, jeśli będzie starał się ją uratować, po czym wchodzi do bramy. thumb|left|190px|Renji odwiedza Rukię w więzieniu Później widzimy ją uwięzioną w koszarach 6. Oddziału. Renji odwiedza ją i chce dać jej obiad, ale ta odmawia i naśmiewa się z jego brwi. Rukia pyta go, czy egzekucja odbędzie się, ten odpowiada jej, że Byakuya wysłał raport do 46 Central, ale nie pozwoli umrzeć swojej siostrze. Kuchiki zaprzecza i mówi mu, że Byakuya nigdy nie traktował jej jak siostry, a wyrok na pewno się odbędzie. Byakuya później informuje ich, że egzekucja odbędzie się i niedługo zostanie przeniesiona. Po odejściu kapitana, Rukia pociesza Renjiego i mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku, po czym jeszcze bardziej szydzi z jego brwi. Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Renji zostawia Rukię w Senzaikyū Rukia, przebywająca w więzieniu 6. Oddziału, regularnie rozmawia z Hanatarō, który tam pomaga i sprząta. Kiedy Yamada zauważa, że Rukia jest ciągle smutna, Kuchiki prosi go, by ten nie zwracał się do niej zwrotem grzecznościowym. Wspomina o Ichigo i mówi mu, że w niego wierzy. Obwinia się i twierdzi, że przez nią jego życie się zmieniło, na skutek czego ucierpiał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 94, strony 5-7 14 dni przed egzekucją, Renji odprowadza grupę Onmitsukidō, która przenosi Rukię do Senzaikyū. Jest to miejsce, gdzie z okna widać jedynie Sōkyoku, które zostanie użyte do egzekucji. Przed odejściem, Renji powiedział Rukii o próbie najazdu pięciu Ryoka, a jeden z opisów jest podobny do Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 79, strony 1-6 thumb|left|190px|Ganju Shiba krzyczy na Rukię za śmierć Kaiena Podczas pobytu w Senzaikyū, Rukia zauważa, że niebo staje się coraz jaśniejsze, gdy Ichigo i jego towarzysze próbują przedostać się do Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 85, strona 1 Później wyczuwa Reiatsu Ichigo walczącego z kapitanem Zarakim, ale nie jest w stanie ustalić, czy ktoś zmarł z powodu murów Sekkiseki. Cicho pyta zmarłego Kaiena, czy jest warta rozlewu krwi. Wkrótce potem, Hanatarō i Ganju otwierają drzwi do jej celi. Kiedy Ganju przypomina sobie, że to Kuchiki zabiła Kaiena, Rukia namawia go, by ją zabił, mówiąc, że nie będzie miała żalu jeśli zginie z jego rąk, jednak rozmowa zostaje przerwana, gdy pojawia się Byakuya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 115, strony 1-19 Kiedy Hanatarō decyduje się walczyć z Byakuyą, by umożliwić Rukii ucieczkę, Ganju postanawia się z nim zamienić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 6-14 thumb|right|190px|Rukia rozmawia z Ichigo Rukia próbuje przerwać walkę, ale nie jest w stanie przez długie przebywanie w pomieszczeniu z Sekkiseki. Jest zszokowana kiedy Ichigo przybywa oraz zła za próbę uratowania jej. Kurosaki ignoruje jej protesty i walczy z jej przyszywanym bratem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 30-51 Gdy Byakuya stara się użyć Shikai, Rukia krzyczy, by Ichigo uciekał. Wtedy pojawia się Yoruichi Shihōin i zatrzymuje proces uwalniania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strony 2-19 Kiedy Hanatarō pyta się kim jest ta kobieta, Rukia mówi mu o niej. Po ucieczce Yourichi z Ichigo, Byakuya swym Reiatsu powoduje omdlenie Rukii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 7-19 Ukitake zleca Sentarō Kotsubakiemu, by zabrał Rukię z powrotem do Senzaikyū, mimo protestów Yamady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, strony 4-9 Następnego dnia Rukia dowiaduje się, że jej egzekucja została przeniesiona na następny dzień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strony 18-19 Kuchiki mimo szoku nie jest zasmucona. Przypomina sobie tragiczną noc, kiedy pozwoliła Kaienowi umrzeć i zastanawia się, dlaczego go nie powstrzymała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 133, strony 18-21Manga Bleach; Rozdział 135, strona 2 Stwierdza, że nie zasłużyła na ratunek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 136, strony 17-19 thumb|left|190px|[[Gin Ichimaru podpuszcza Rukię]] W dzień egzekucji, strażnicy eskortują Rukię z pomieszczenia w Senzaikyū na piedestał egzekucyjny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 137, strony 3 Zanim została przeniesiona do Sōkyoku na egzekucje, wyczuwa rozpoczynającą się walkę Renjiego ze swoim kapitanem. Po drodze spotyka Gina Ichimaru, kapitana 3. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 144, strony 16-19 Gin wita się z nią i zwraca uwagę, że Renji wciąż żyje. Po powiedzeniu jej, że może ją uratować, Ichimaru oferuje uratowanie przyjaciół. Przypomina sobie jak mocno nienawidziła Gina, i zastanawia się, co skłoniło by go do takiego aktu, lecz nagle dowiaduje się, że kapitan tylko żartował. Po opuszczeniu jej przez Gina, Rukia zastanawia się nad tym, jak Gin kłamstwem zwrócił jej chęć do życia, po czym jej go zabrał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 145, strony 1-14 Rukia zostaje doprowadzona pod postawę Sōkyoku, a tam zauważa Byakuyę, który przybywa bez słowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 146, strona 19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 147, strony 1-5 Rukia pyta wszechkapitana Yamamoto, by ten pozwolił Ryoka opuścić Soul Society po egzekucji, a Shigekuni się na to zgadza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strony 17-19 Kiedy widzi odpieczętowywanie Sōkyoku, Rukia stwierdza, że w jej sercu znów zapanował pokój, mimo wcześniejszego spotkania z Ginem. Zastanawia się, czy to z powodu obietnicy Yamamoto czy dlatego, że Byakuya ją zignorował. Zastanawia się nad własnym życiem, stwierdzając, że nie ma żalu. Gdy już żegna się ze światem, przybywa Ichigo i zatrzymuje Sōkyoku w formie olbrzymiego ognistego ptaka.Manga Bleach; rozdział 150, strony 5-24 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo uwalnia Rukię z piedestału egzekucyjnego [[Sōkyoku]] Mimo szoku, Rukia jest zdenerwowana, że Ichigo ponownie próbuje ją ratować. Kiedy Sōkyoku przymierza się do ataku, Rukia krzyczy na Kurosakiego, by ten się odsunął, jednak kapitanowie Jūshirō Ukitake i Shunsui Kyōraku niszczą go, po czym Ichigo niszczy piedestał Sōkyoku, uwalniając Rukię. Ichigo odrzuca protesty Rukii, a ta nie chce mu podziękować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151, strony 1-24 Kiedy pyta się, jaki jest jego następny ruch, zauważa, że Kurosaki stał się znacznie silniejszy. Chwilę później pojawia się Renji, przez co ulżyło dziewczynie, jednak później Ichigo rzuca nią w wicekapitana. Rukia i Renji chcą skarcić Ichigo za jego lekkomyślność, ale ten nie reaguje i każe Abaraiowi zabrać Kuchiki w bezpieczne miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 2-10 Gdy uciekają, Renji odmawia puszczenia Rukii i pomocy Ichigo. Podkreśla, że uciekając pomagają Kurosakiemu, także psychicznie, pozwalając mu wszystkich chronić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strony 15-19 Po dość długim biegu zatrzymują się przed Kaname Tōsenem, który znów zabiera ich na wzgórze, do czekających na nich Aizena i Gina. Sōsuke proponuje Renjiemu, by ten oddał mu Rukię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 171, strony 13-19 Mężczyzna odmawia i zostaje zaatakowany przez Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strony 17-19 Wicekapitan stara się zaatakować kapitana jedną ręką trzymając Rukię, ale zostaje szybko pokonany. Dziewczyna oferuje własnowolne oddanie się, ale ucisza ją Renji. Ichigo wtrąca się do walki, ale zostaje szybko pokonany, co pozwala na zabranie Rukii przez Aizena.Manga Bleach; rozdział 173, strony 1-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 174, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya ratuje Rukię Rukia wysłuchuje Aizena w rozmowie na temat roli Ichigo w planach przekroczenia limitu Shinigami. Aizen mówi o Hōgyoku, wyjaśniając, że Urahara umieścił go w jej duszy. Stwierdza, że Kisuke dał jej Gigai po to, by na zawsze ukryć Hōgyoku. Potem wyjawia, że zabił całą Centralę 46. i sam zaaranżował egzekucję Rukii. Wyjawia, że użycie Sōkyoku wydobyłoby przedmiot z jej ciała, a jej śmierć byłaby skutkiem ubocznym. Sōsuke wyjmuje Hōgyoku z ciała Kuchiki i każe Ginowi ją zabić, jednak pojawia się Byakuya i łapie siostrę, a sam zostaje przebity.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 12-25 Rukia pyta się go, dlaczego ją uratował, jednak zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, przy nich pojawił się Aizen, lecz zanim mógł ich zabić, przybywa reszta kapitanów, chcąc złapać trójkę zdrajców.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 177, strony 1-17 Po bitwie, Rukia jest leczona przez członka 4. Oddziału. Próbuje podejść do uzdrowionego już Byakuyi. Kapitan Retsu Unohana przejmuje leczenie kapitana Kuchiki i mówi Rukii, że jej brat ją woła. Byakuya mówi jej o swojej zmarłej żonie, Hisanie, wspominając, że jest starszą siostrą Rukii. Wspomina, że bardzo żałowała, że zostawiła Rukię pod jakimiś drzwiami i od tego czasu ciągle jej szukała. Potem mówi, że na łożu śmierci Hisana prosiła go, by ją odnalazł i zaopiekował się nią, ale jego zachowanie wynika z tego, że przysiągł także zawsze przestrzegać zasad. Na koniec przeprasza za swoje czyny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 179, strony 2-17 W następnym tygodniu Rukia odwiedza Kūkaku Shibę i Ganju. Przeprasza i wyjaśnia sprawę ze śmiercią Kaiena. Kūkaku przerywa i mówi, że jej wybacza. Potem wspomina, że Ukitake powiedział jej co się stało. Kiedy pojawia się Ichigo wraz z Orihime, Rukia mówi Kurosakiemu, że zostanie w Soul Society. Następnego dnia, Ichigo i reszta grupy wraca do Świata Ludzi. Inoue daje Rukii sukienkę, stworzoną przez Uryū. Grupa żegna się i wychodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strony 7-19 Bount (tylko anime) Rukia przybywa do Karakury podczas walki Ichigo z Bount Yoshino Sōma.Anime Bleach; odcinek 69 Kiedy Ryō Utagawa wraca z Yoshino, przybywają Sado i Orihime, po czym witają się z Rukią. Ta oznajmia im, że znów została przydzielona do patrolowania Karakury. Następnie Rukia zauważa Zmodyfikowane Dusze: Ririn, Kuroudo i Nobę, od raz zwraca uwagę na pluszowe torby-królika Orihime. W klinice Ichigo, Kuchiki dowiaduje się o sytuacji z Bount. Rukia stwierdza, że Soul Society nic o nich nie wie. Po pojawieniu się Renjiego, Rukia mówi Orihime i Sado, że to dziwne, że jest teraz trzech Shinigami w jednym obszarze. Później oznajmia, że podczas swego pobytu w Świecie Ludzi ma zamiar wrócić do szkoły. thumb|right|190px|[[Hō i Ban atakują Rukię i pozostałych.]] Rukia i reszta grupy idzie odwiedzić Uryū w Głównym Szpitalu Karakury. W placówce, woda sama zaczyna lecieć z kranu i zalewa pokój Ishidy, po czym przybiera kształt dwóch kulek, starających się utopić Ishidę. Na szczęście grupie udaje się zbiec, a Rukia używa Shakkahō, by pokonać żywioł, z marnym skutkiem. Potem spotykają Hō i Bana, i okazuję się, że woda ścigająca grupę to ich lalki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 72 Grupa stacza ciężką walkę, jednak duet Bount ma przewagę, i gdy omal nie zabili już swoich przeciwników, pojawia się Ganju i Hanatarō, pokonując wrogów fajerwerkami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 73 Kiedy Ririn zauważa ślady Bount na pobliskim dachu, Rukia zauważa, że ona może wyczuć reiatsu Uryū. Jednak nie znajdują nikogo. Stwierdzają, że była tu Yoshino i nieznana osoba. Chad odnajduje bandaż Uryū na ziemi i Ichigo pyta Rukię, czy może śledzić reitatsu Uryū, ale Rukia mówi, że nie może, gdyż Ishida celowo ukrywa swoje reiatsu. Później Orihime informuje grupę o rezydencji, która znajduje się w pobliżu. Po potwierdzeniu, że Uryū jest w środku, dzielą się na grupy. Kuchiki mówi Ichigo, że wewnątrz domu jest siedem Bount, stwierdzając, że powinny one działać razem, gdy mają wtedy element zaskoczenia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 75 thumb|left|190px|Rukia i inni po w pierwszy w spotkaniu z [[Kariya]] Zwiedziają rezydencję, ale znaleźć nie mogą nikogo i Rukia mówi, że coś jest, co manipuluje jej zmysłami. Mały obiekt pływający zaczyna ich atakować. Za pomocą Kidō, Rukia jest w stanie go pokonać, ale następuje kolejny atak wrogów. Nova używa swoich mocy, aby wrogowie znikkli i Rukia pyta ich, co oni tam robią. Zmodyfikowane dusze stwierdzają, że spotkały tych samych wrogów w rezydencji i nie mogły ich pokonać. Wrogowie ich znajdują i atakują ponownie, zmuszając Rukię i innych do ucieczki. Następnie spotykają się z Jin Kariya i z innymi Bount.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 75 Kariya przedstawia się i pokazuje, że wie, o Rukii. Ryō Utagawa pyta ich, czy oni boją się Bount, rozgniewał tym Rukię. Ichigo uspokaja ją, ona zauważa, że Kariya ma "odpychające blaski," to jest ostrzeżeniem dla Ichigo, by uważał. Ryo próbuje zaatakować Rukię, ale Ichigo zatrzymuje go. Rukia i inni uciekają, zostawiając Ichigo w tyle. Kurōdo pyta, czy to będzie w porządku, by działać własną rękę, a Rukia mówi mu, że Ichigo to tylko kupowanie czasu dla nich, by znaleźć Uryū. Następnie stwierdza, że po ich znalezieniu Uryū, będą korzystać z mocy Noby do przyjścia Ichigo i ucieknięcia z posiadłości.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 76 thumb|right|190px|Rukia atakuje [[Sōkatsui]] Po spotkaniu Maki Ichinose, Rukia jest zaskoczona, bo widzi Shinigami i pyta, dlaczego on jest z Bount. Ichinose pyta ją, dlaczego ona jest w Gigai, mówiąc, że powinna wykorzystać swój Zanpakutō. Rukia mówi mu, że nie może i strzela Kidō na niego, ale to nie ma żadnego wpływu. Zauważa, że nie wykorzystała swojej prawdziwej siły przeciwko niemu, ale Rukia informuje go, że to wszystko, co może zrobić. Znów prosi Ichinose, dlaczego on jest z Bount. On opowiada jej, że to jego sprawa. Ichinose wtedy wyczuwa Ichigo i powstrzymuje szybko Rukię znikając. Odwraca jej uwagę zmodyfikowana dusza i martwi się, że nie będzie w stanie wyleczyć jej w swoim obecnym stanie, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że zostały one oszczędzone udając nieprzytomnego. Grupa ratuje Uryū i Yoshino Somę, i uciekają z rezydencji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 78 Yoruichi wyjaśnia, czego dowiedziała się z Soul Society o Bount i informuje Rukie i innych. Rukia przypuszcza, że dusze żyjących ludzi są potrzebne do ich planu.Anime Bleach; Episode 78 Później, Rukia i Ichigo powracają do Kliniki Kurosakich. Na miejscu okazauje się, zę zmodyfikowane dusze w całym domu zainstalowały pułapki. Ririn i Kurōdo zorganizowali atak Bounty za pomocą specjalnych kombinezonów od Urahary. Nikt ich nie rozpoznawał, Rukia strzela Kidō na nich. Noba teleportuje ich do bezpiecznego miejsca, ale Rukia i Ichigo ich atakują. Gonią Ririn i Kurōdo wokół miasta. Starając się uderzyć z jej Kidō, Rukia uderza Zennosuke Kurumadani przez przypadek. Zmodyfikowane dusze otaczają Rukię z grupą królików, a Noba kończy bit znów przenosząć swoich przyjaciół.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 80 thumb|left|190p|[[Ritz przejmuje kontrole nad Rukią]] Podczas patrolowania miasta, Rukia i Ichigo wyczuwają, że znika reitatsu Renji'ego. Ururu i Jinta dają Kurosakiemu nową opaskę na Bount. Kiedy znaleźli Bount, Rukia, Ururu i Jinta idą w poszukiwaniu Renji'ego. Rukia mówi Ichigo, by znalazł Bount. Potem są one atakowane przez Bount - Yoshi. Rukia stwierdza, by Ururu szła po Sado, a Jinta, by szukał Renji'ego. Rukia walczy Yoshi, Orihime chroni Rukię Santen Kesshun.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 82 Walczą na chwilę, a potem Rukia i Inoue próbują uciekać. Gdy uciekają, Yoshi atakuje je. Po chwili zostają zatrzymany i ścigane przez Mabashi. Jego lalka - Ritz atakuje Rukię, która stara się nadążyć z jego prędkością. Jednocześnie chroniąc Orihime, Rukia uderza Ritz, a ona przechodzi przez jej klatkę piersiową, pozwalając Mabashiemu przejąć kontrolę nad nią. Siły Bount Rukii atakują Orihime.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 83-84 thumb|right|190px|[[Hisagi blokuje atak Rukii]] Ritz sprawia, że Rukia opuszcza Gigai, powodując, że jej duchowa moc rośnie. Kurōdo mówi Orihime, że muszą zaatakować Mabashi, ale Rukia atakuje ich jeszcze raz. Shūhei Hisagi szybko przybywa, i staje przed Rukią, która chce znowu uderzy. Nagle odzyskuje częściową kontrolę nad sobą. Ona mówi Orihime, by zaatakowała ją przed upadkiem i przed kolejną kontrolą Ritz. Niechętna do walki Orihime przytula Rukię i otacza je zarówno jej Santen Kesshun, powodując wycofanie się Ritz z ciała Rukii, jednocześnie krzycząc z bólu. Ichinose następnie zabiera Mabashiego i razem z nim teleportuje się, gdzie indziej.Anime Bleach; Episode 85 W Sklepie Urahary, Ichigo zauważa rany Rukii. Ona mówi mu, aby nie martwił się i wzywa Orihime, aby skupił się na własnych ranach zamiast uzdrowienia jej. Rukia uspokaja się wzburzonego Renji'ego i informuje go, że inni Shinigami idą do kryjówki Bount. Ona mówi mu, że jeśli pozwali, by jego uczucia się do niego dostały, to nawet najprostsze rzeczy będą pomieszane. Grupa przygotowuje się, by iść do kryjówki Bount. Kon stwierdza, że idzie z nimi, aby mógł chronić Rukię. Ona natomiast odrzuca go.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 88 Grupa została zaatakowana przez istoty podobne do oczu, pod kontroląGesell. Rangiku Matsumoto przybywa i pomaga je zniszczyć. Orihime mówi Rukii, aby nie walczyła, bo, kiedy jeszcze nie w pełni odzyskała siłę duchową od swojej ostatniej walki. Rukia miała uszkodzoną duszę i potrzeba więcej czasu na odzyskanie duszy niż ciała. Ichigo mówi Orihime, by została i leczyła urazy Rukii.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 89 Wkrótce zmodyfikowane dusze słyszą dźwięki walki Ichigo i Kariyi. Rukia wstaje i stwierdza, że musi się spieszyć na pomimo swoich urazów. Zanim ona chce pójść, Ishida konfrontuje grupę. Kariya i inni Bount z powodzeniem przedostają się do Soul Society.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 91 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya łapie pokonaną Rukię Rukia i inni przybywają do Soul Society, zauważa, że Bount już walczyło trochę z Shinigami. Po długich poszukiwaniach, grupa znajduje dom Kūkaku Shiby. Następnego dnia grupa postanawia szukać Bount. Rukia mówi Ichigo, że musi wrócić do swojego oddziału. Rukia idzie przez Rukongai, Yoshi konfrontuje się z nią. Rukia zauważa, jest silniejsza niż wcześniejAnime Bleach; Odcinek 92 Rukia walczy z pomocą Ririn, ale Yoshi jest w stanie wyleczyć wszystkie swoje rany, zmuszając Rukię do ukrycia. Wkrótce Byakuya przybywa.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 93 Rukia jest w dzworze rodziny Kuchiki, gdzie jest ona uzdrowiona przez kilku Shinigami. Ona później budzi się i zdaje sobie sprawę, że została uratowana. Zauważyła, że poduszki obok niej są ciepłe, wierzy, że Byakuya był tutaj niedawno.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 94 Później, Rukia zostaje przeniesiona do koszar 6 Dywizji. Ona budzi się ze względu na zamieszanie z zewnątrz. W trosce o Ichigo, próbuje opuścić koszary. Gdy Renji dostrzega ją, Rukia pyta go, czy zabierze ją do Sōkyoku, gdzie Ichigo walczy Kariyą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 107 Po tym stara się mu pomóc, ale Renji zatrzymuje się. Wkrótce po tym, mówi Uryū, Chado i Inoue, by nie pomagali Ichigo. Sugeruje, że Kurosaki jest jedynym, który może powstrzymać Kariyę od nosząc ich podobnych obciążeń. Ona próbuje rozweselić Orihime, mówiąc, że Ichigo na pewno wygra.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 108 Po zwycięstwie Ichigo, Rukia jesy z powrotem w rezydencji Kuchiki. Odwiedzana przez Ichigo i Renji'ego, przypominając, jak zmieniło się jej życie, kiedy przybyła do miasta Karakura. Ona pozostaje w Soul Society, podczas, gdy inni powracają do Świata Ludzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 109 Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Rukia wraca do Karakury Tōshirō Hitsugaya i grupa Shinigami w składzie Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku i Yumichika przybywają do Karakury, by chronić ją przed ewentualnym najazdem Arrancarów. Po przyjeździe, Rukia wita oszołomionego Ichigo, po czym atakuje, i wyciąga jego dusze z ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 195, strony 10-19 Chwile potem ciągnie go w stronę Hollowa, tłumacząc, że Ichigo nie ma bać się swojego Wewnętrznego Hollowa, ale go zniszczyć. Jakiś czas później zmusza Kurosakiego, by ten przeprosił Orihime za to, że jej nie obronił. Inoue dziękuje im i wita Rukie z powrotem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 196, strony 1-19 Podczas zebrania w posiadłości Kurosakich, Rukia przez większość czasu się nie odzywa. Kiedy Ichigo mówi, że Matsumoto może rozpinać sobie rozpinać guziki i podnosić spódnice ile chce, bo i tak u niego nie zamieszka, Rukia komentuje, by Ichigo przestał podglądać przez palce. Później, gdy wszyscy odchodzą, Kuchiki ostrzega Renjiego, by ten uważał na Urahare, bo to straszny zboczeniec. Gdy już wszyscy, prócz Rukii, odeszli, Ichigo pyta się, gdzie ona zamieszka. Pytanie te wywołuje mocno agresywną reakcje u dziewczyny, która jest przekonana, że nie może mieszkać w innym miejscu jak w posiadłości Kurosakich. Dochodzi do szybkiej wymiany zdań, w której argumentem Ichigo jest to, że chłopak nie mieszka sam, i trudno będzie to wytłumaczyć rodzinie. Ostatecznie jednak Kuchiki wygrywa. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strony 12-14 Jakiś czas później, Rukia opowiada zmyśloną historię, o stracie wszystkiego, co posiadała. Rozpłakana Yuzu rzuca się na ojca i prosi, by pozwolił Rukii u nich zamieszkać, na co ten, także płaczący, odpowiada, że pomyślał o tym samym. Kuchiki szybkim ruchem pokazuje uniesiony kciuk, a Ichigo odpowiada, by ta nie robiła ostentacyjnych gestów, bo jego rodzina zrozumie, że historia czarnowłosej jest zmyślona, po czym na widok ojca i siostry płaczących i tłumaczących się plakatowi jego matki, że w ich stanie to raczej niemożliwe. Rukia otrzymuje łóżko w pokoju dziewczynek z napisem "łóżeczko Rusi", co ją dziwi, jednak Ichigo odpowiada, że było to do przewidzenia. Kuchiki tłumaczy, że wolała by mieszkać w szafie Ichigo, na co ten odpowiada, by porozmawiała o tym z jego ojcem. Rukia mówi, że przywiozła ze sobą sprzęt i narzędzia, by zmienić szafę Kurosakiego w przytulne mieszkanko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strona 1 Gdy Arrancarzy przybywają do Karakury, Rukia ustala liczbę hybryd oraz ich cel, po czym informuje o tym Ichigo. Kurosaki pyta następnie o bezpieczeństwo jego przyjaciół, na co Kuchiki odpowiada, że z Inoue znajduje się kapitan Toshirō i wicekapitan Matsumoto, jednak Chad jest sam, i jeden z Arrancarów podąża w jego stronę. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strony 6-10 Rukia biegnie w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Arrancar. Po drodze spotyka pędzącego Sado, ale ten ją ignoruje, biegnąc dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strona 5 Chwile później podchodzi do Ichigo i widzi przed nim Arrancara. Kuchiki każe Ichigo się odsunąć, na co ten reaguje zaskoczeniem. Dziewczyna powtarza, by Kurosaki odszedł, i przełyka Gikon, oddzielając Gigai od duszy. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strony 7-8Zaskoczony Ichigo na widok Rukii w Shihakushō, stwierdza, że Kuchiki odzyskała moce. Dziewczyna z zadowoleniem oznajmia, że wystarczyło, po pozbyciu się Hōgyoku z ciała, spędzić trochę czasu w bogatym w Reiryoku Seireitei. Gigai Rukii obezwładnia Kurosakiego, zmuszając go do trzymania się z boku. Rukia wtrąca się i mówi, że jej Cukierek Duszy to "Chappy" i to właśnie chciała kupić wcześniej od Urahary zamiast Kona. Nagle Kuchiki zostaje zaatakowana przez Arrancara ręką, jednak udało się jej zablokować cios mieczem. Rukia wraz z napierającym Arrancarem przelatują kilkanaście metrów, aż ten odpycha dziewczynę. Rukia, odbiwszy się od słupa, atakuje mężczyznę, który przyjmuje cios gołą dłonią. Arrancar przedstawia się jako Di Roy Rinker, Arrancar numer 16. Gdy Rukia stara się zrobić to samo, Di Roy przerywa jej tłumacząc, że ich celem jest zabić wszystkich z Reiryoku, i gdyby mieli pytać każdego o imię, zbyt długo by to trwało. Kuchiki mówi, że rozumie, i odskakuje. Wtem pyta się, czy Arrancar nie może zapamiętać chociaż nazwy jej Zanpakutō i uwalnia Shikai. thumb|left|190px |Rukia uwalnia Shikai Di Roy jest wyraźnie zdziwiony. Rukia chwile potem używa jednej z umiejętności swojego miecza. Kuchiki pojawia się przy Arrancarze i zatacza krąg. Nogi Di Roya zaczynają zachodzić lodem, więc ten skacze i zatrzymuje się w powietrzu. Zadowolony, krzyczy, że jest mistrzem walki w powietrzu, a Zanpakutō Kuchiki zamraża podłoże, więc w powietrzu jest nieprzydatny. Zdejmuje bandaże z prawego oka i zaczyna ładować cero, lecz wtedy okrąg, który zatoczyła Rukia, zamraża przestrzeń na niebie. thumb|right|190px|Rukia kontra Di Roy Kuchiki podchodzi do Ichigo i trzymającego go Gigai. Kurosaki pyta się, czy nic jej nie jest, na co ona odpowiada, że gdyby coś jej się stało, to by do nich nie wróciła. Ichigo zwrócił uwagę na Zanpakutō, na co Chappy reaguje mówiąc, że Sode no Shirayuki jest Zapnakutō lodu, oraz jest on uważany za najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich w Soul Society. Następnie mówi, że Rukia jest na tyle silna by zostać oficerem, lecz oni są bardziej narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo, więc Byakuya przekonał kapitanów, by definitywnie wypisali ją z listy kandydatów. Dziewczyna, widząc Gigai wykręcające rękę Ichigo pyta się, czy ci w końcu przestaną się wygłupiać. Magle wszyscy wyczuwają złowrogie Reiatsu blisko nich. Gdy odwracają się, zauważają Arrancara na pobliskim dachu. Ten, zdziwiony faktem, że Shinigami pokonali Di Roya, postanawia zabić ich własnoręcznie. Przedstawia się jako szósty Arrancar, Grimmjow. Rukia jest zszokowana ilością jego Reiatsu. Kiedy Grimmjow pyta się, kto jest silniejszy, Rukia każe Ichigo uciekać. Jednak nim zdążyła się obrócić, zostaje przebita ręką i pada na ziemie. Po walce z Arrancarami, Rukia zostaje przetransportowana przez Rangiku do Orihime, która ją leczy. Rano, Rukia zostaje obudzona przez krzyki Yuzu i Ishina. Gdy pyta się co się stało, zostaje poinformowana, że Ichigo zniknął. Przypomina sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy, zaraz po jej uleczeniu. Kiedy zauważyła strapionego Ichigo stwierdziła, że ten znów myśli, że jej rany to jego wina, lecz ona wcale nie jest tak słaba, by trzeba było ją chronić. Następnie spytała o wewnętrznego Hollowa Kurosakiego, i czy czasem nie powinien udać się z tym problemem do Urahary. Potem biegnie odszukać Ichigo. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strony 7-10 W sklepie Urahary, Rukia napotyka strapioną Orihime opuszczającą sklep. Wścieka się, gdy słyszy, że Urahara kazał trzymać się jej z dala od bitwy. Rukia rozmawia z Orihime na dachu i tam pociesza ją, twierdząc, że w jakiś sposób Inoue na pewno się przyda. Nagle z nieba spada Hiyori i zabiera Inoue ze sobą, zostawiając Rukie zdziwioną i samą na dachu. Później, Rukia spotyka Orihime przy kryjówce Visoredów. Orihime twierdzi, że Ichigo jest w środku, na co Rukia odrzekła, że to własnie jego Reiatsu ją tutaj przywiodło. Potem odchodzą od kryjówki. thumb|right|190px|Rukia i Orihime trenują w Soul Society. Rukia i Inoue podróżują do Soul Society, gdzie Rukia prosi kapitana, by ten przygotował miejsce do treningu. Tam spędzają miesiąc na ćwiczeniach. Rukia otrzymuje zawiadomienie, że Espada zaatakowała Karakure. Kapitan Ukitate prosi ją, by ta przyszła pod Senkaimon przed siedzibą oddziału. Rukia mówi Orihime, że nie może iść z nią, ponieważ ta mogła by utknąć po drodze. Ukitake mówi, że poprosi Korpus Kidō, by ci ustabilizowali Dangai. Rukia mówi, że będzie czekała na Orihime po drugiej stronie. Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Rukia i Renji docierają do Hueco Mundo Po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo, Rukia i Renji znajdują Ichigo kiedy jego grupa została zaatakowana przez Runugangę. Rukia zamraża Hollowa swoim Shikai i pokonuje go. Gdy Ichigo wita ich, Rukia uderza go i pyta, dlaczego wyjechał do Hueco Mundo bez nich i dlaczego nie wierzył, że prędzej czy później przyjdą. Wszyscy idą do Las Noches, Rukia wyjaśnia, że Byakuya dopuścił ich do ucieczki, mówiąc, że nie obchodzi go czy tutaj zostaną czy uciekną. Po dotarciu do ściany Las Noches, Renji i Ichigo atakują ścianę, aby się przebić. Po przybyciu na rozdroże, Rukia proponuje żeby się rozdzielić. Gdy Ichigo odmawia, Renji popiera ją. Rukia podkreśla, że nie przyszła do Hueco Mundo by być chronioną przez Ichigo, informuje go by się nią nie przejmował. Grupa rozdziela się. Badając Las Noches, zmysły Rukii mówią, że Sado przegrał. Idzie w kierunku jego zanikającego Reiatsu chcąc mu pomóc. Jednak kiedy wchodzi na schody znajduje się pod błękitnym niebem, myląc ją 9. Espada - Aaroniero Arruruerie pojawia się za nią i prowadzi ją do wnętrza pałacu. Kiedy zdejmuje maskę, Rukia jest w szoku, widząc twarz Kaiena. Rukia pyta, czy on naprawdę jest Kaienem, przypominając sobie, że Kaien zmarł w jej ramionach. Aaroniero udaje się ją przekonać, że jest Kaienem, wyjaśniając jak żyje i zajął miejsce w Espadzie. Gdy proponuje pewną strategię, podczas gdy Rukia zaczęła do niego podchodzić, Aaroniero atakuje ją. Przypomina jej, że zabiła Kaiena i pyta, czy jest gotowa aby umrzeć by odpokutować za te działania. Rukia odpowiada, że uczyni tak, lecz najpierw musi uratować Orihime. Aaroniero próbuje manipulować nią do zabicia jej przyjaciół. Ona każe mu przestać. Mówi, że jest to obraźliwe dla Kaiena i podkreśla, że Kaien nigdy by się tak nie zachował. Rukia uwalnia Shikai i zaczyna walczyć. Aaroniero ma niewielkie trudności w radzeniu sobie z jej atakami i uwalnia Shikai Kaiena, Nejibanę. thumb|right|190px|Rukia atakuje Aaroniero Rukia jest zadziwiona i twierdzi, że to na prawdę Kaien, patrząc na jego pozę walki i jego ruchy, oraz że uwolnił swoje Shikai. Chce uwierzyć, że to nie on. Korzysta z Kidō i niszczy sporą część ściany twierdzy. Światło świecące na Aaroniero sprawia, że ujawnia się jego prawdziwa twarz. Wiedząc już, że na pewno nie jest to Kaien, Rukia przygotowuje się do walki. Wspominając śmierć Kaiena, Rukia jest zasmucona, że nie uratowała swojego mentora przed Hollowem. Aaroniero atakuje ją, łamiąc Sode no Shirayuki i przebija Rukię podnosząc ją do góry. Rukia przypomina sobie, co powiedział do niej kiedyś Kaien, by nie umierała w samotności. thumb|left|190px|Rukia zabija Aaroniero Zabija Aaroniero trzecim tańcem. Chce iść dalej by uratować Orihime lecz traci przytomność. 7. Espada - Zommari Rureaux, przychodzi, aby dobić Rukię. Jednak przybywa jej brat, Byakuya Kuchiki i wyzywa Zommariego na pojedynek. Kiedy Hanatarō Yamada przybywa, Byakuya używa Shō by uwolnić zamrożoną Rukię z lodu, a Hanatarō stara się przenieść ją z dala od bitwy. Jednak Zommari używa Resurrección - Brujerię, by przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Rukii, po czym tnie ona Hanatarō. Byakuya wiąże ją Kidō, które zapobiega technice Zommariego z dalszego kontrolowania jej. Byakuya zabija Zommariego, po tym na miejsce zdarzenia przychodzi Isane Kotetsu by uzdrowić Rukię i Hanatarō. Kiedy Rukia budzi się, jest zaskoczona obecnością Shinigami z 4. Oddziału. Również jest zaskoczona widząc, że Byakuya jest ranny, ale on twierdzi, by leżała dalej póki nie jest wyleczona. Później, Rukia słyszy poprzez ogłoszenie Tenteikūra od Tōsena, że Aizen wyjeżdża do ataku na Karakurę. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Podczas pobytu w Świecie Ludzi, Rukia zostaje powiadomiona o Hollowach w Karakurze. Wraz z Ichigo wyruszają aby z nimi walczyć. Dziwnym trafem, okazuję się, że ponad pięćdziesiąt Hollowów pojawiło się na raz, dwójka Shinigami rozdziela się, aby je pokonać. Po zorientowaniu się, że Ichigo spotkał kogoś w Gigai, Rukia udaję się do sklepu Urahary aby zapytać go o to, okazuję się, że kapelusznika tam nie ma, a reszta odmawia powiedzenia jej o czymkolwiek. Nazajutrz Rurichiyo Kasumiōji dołącza do ich klasy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 169 Zaraz po pomocy w odparciu ataku na Rurichiyo, Rukia dowiaduję się, że dziewczynka jest celem zabójstwa Gyōkaku Kumoi. Kuchiki słyszy, że Rurichiyo pochodzi z rodziny Kasumiōji, która rozpoznawana jest jako dom wielkiej arystokracji w Soul Society. Kenryū jest zdumiony, że Rukia pochodzi z Klanu Kuchiki, przybliża do niej głowę. Kiedy Kenryū pyta Ichigo o zostanie ochroniarzem Rurichiyo, Rukia namawia go, przy czym stwierdza, że osobiście mu w tym pomoże.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 170 Po ataku zabójcy na Rurichiyo, Rukia i Ichigo, pojawiają się na scenie i atakują napastnika, który unieszkodliwia ich bronie na pewien czas. Kiedy Kenryū ucieka z księżniczką, Ichigo i Rukia pokonują wroga.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 171 Podczas kolejnego ataku na Rurichiyo, Rukia mierzy się z Jinnai Dōko. Używa swego Shikai w odpowiedzi na jego szybkość i zasięgowe ataki. Próbuję zadać ostateczny cios, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu, Jinnai unika jej lodowego ataku, który zostaje pożarty przez jego Bakkōtō.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 175-177 Kiedy Rurichiyo na własną rękę wraca do Seireitei, Rukia otwiera Senkaimon i wraz z Kenryū, Enryū oraz Ichigo idą do Soul Society aby ją odnaleźć. Ponieważ nie mają pozwolenia, aby wejść na teren domu Kasumiōji, postanawiają się wkraść. Napotykają Drugi Oddział z którym się konfrontują, za zakłócenie szlacheckiego ślubuAnime Bleach; Odcinek 180, Rukia krzyżuje miecze z Suì-Fēng, aby Ichigo mógł ruszyć na ratunek Rurichiyo. Kiedy orientują się, że Rurichiyo z którą rozmawiają jest oszustką, Rukia i Ichigo, z pomocą Shū Kannogiego, uciekają przez podziemia z Shū udającym zakładnika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 181 Niestety, w niekrótkim czasie, spotykają Kapitana Shūsuke Amagaia który postanawia ich zatrzymać. Kiedy Amagai dowiaduję się, że Rukia i Ichigo mają dobre intencje, postanawia im pomóc w ratowaniu Rurichiyo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 182 Opowiada im o swoim problemie z Kibune, zgadzają się współpracować aby rozwiązać oba problemy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 183 thumb|left|190px|Rukia, Ichigo, i [[Shū Kannogi|Shū szukają Rurichiyo.]] W drodze do Rezydencji Kasumiōji, napotykają Kapitana Hitsugaye, który ich atakuje. Rukia wdaję się w walkę z Rangiku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 185 Kiedy zdrada Klanu Kasumiōji zostaje odkryta, Gotei 13 zaprzestaje walki z Rukią i resztą. Rukia i Matsumoto stają do walki z tuzinami żołnierzy Kumoia, gdzie każdy z nich włada Bakkōtō. Kuchiki znajduje Shū i Ichigo w podobnej sytuacji w środku sekretnej części rezydencji. Prowadzi Shū przez zakazane pomieszczenia, dopóki nie znajdują ukrytego przejścia gdzie została zabrana Rurichiyo. Trójka znajduję Rurichiyo która jest trzymana jako zakładnik przez Kumoia, niestety nie mogą z nim walczyć, ponieważ grozi zabiciem księżniczki. Nagle pojawia się Kapitan Amagai, zabija starca i zabiera ze sobą Rurichiyo, co jest kompletnym zaskoczeniem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 186 Później, Rukia obserwuje jak Ichigo walczy z Amagaiem i go pokonuje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 187-189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Rukia walczy z podwładnymi Rudbornna Rukia pomaga Ichigo w pięciu wieżach w centrum Las Noches. Zamraża podwładnych Rudbornna i każe Ichigo się pospieszyć i uratować Orihime. Arrancar uwalnia Resurrección - Árbol, komentując, że pokonanie podwładnych nie wystarczy, aby go pokonać. Rudbornn powiadamia Kuchiki o walce Ichigo z Ulquiorrą. Rudbornn walczy z Rukią, ale jest on w końcu przez nią zamrożony. Rudbornn jest wyeliminowany z drogi przez Yammy'ego Llargo, który wpada przez pobliską ścianę, kończąc walkę Rukii z Rudbornnem. Yammy zaczyna walczyć z Rukią i jej przyjaciółmi. Rukia zastanawia się, czy Ichigo pokonał Ulquiorrę, rozwścieczony Yammy zdejmuje swoją kurtkę ujawniając swój numer. Renji i Rukia mówią, że wspólnie uda im się go pokonać, ponieważ jest on tylko 10. Espadą, jednak Yammy uwalnia Resurrección, po czym w jego tatuażu zachodzi zmiana, a cyfra 1 zanika. Okazuje się, że Yammy jest najsilniejszym z Espady o numerze 0. thumb|left|190px|Yammy łapie Rukię Po tym, jak Abarai i Sado zostają pokonani, Rukia zostaje złapana przez Yammy'ego. Używa Sōkatsui przeciwko niemu, aby się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie. Rzuca Rukię na ziemię z potężną siłą, lecz została uratowana przez Ichigo przed obrażeniami związanymi z rzutem o ziemię. Rukia pyta się, gdzie jest Inoue, a Ichigo odpowiada jej, że jest bezpieczna. Ichigo zaczyna walczyć z Yammym. Rukia obserwując Ichigo zastanawia się, co stało się pod kopułą gdzie walczył z Ulquiorrą. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo żegna się z Rukią Jakiś czas po tym, jak Kisuke zapieczętował Aizena, Rukia pojawia się wraz z Orihime, Sado i Uryū w Karakurze. Kiedy Ichigo pada po ciężkiej walce z Aizenem, natychmiast biegną w jego stronę i starają mu pomóc. 10 dni później Ichigo budzi się w obecności swoich przyjaciół. Rukia mówi mu, że spał, a Urahara powiedział im o stracie jego mocy Shinigami. Tłumaczy mu etapy ich utraty, pierwszym jest silny ból, co powoduje omdlenie. Drugi etap to ustabilizowanie się jego Reiatsu, gdzie po jakimś czasie całkowicie zanika. Na jego prośbę grupa wyszła na zewnątrz. Oboje zdają sobie sprawę, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Rukia drwi ze smutnej miny Ichigo, po czym zaczyna znikać z jego oczu. Kurosaki żegna ją i dziękuje jej. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|[[Mayuri wyjaśnia wszystko o Tōjū.]] Kiedy Soul Society otrzymuje dzień wolny, akurat rozgrywa się atak Muramasy i Tōjū na dwór rodziny Kuchiki. Kiedy Rukia zostaje obezwładniona przez nich, jest ona ocalona przez Senbonzakurę i Sode no Shirayuki Duchy Zanpakutō objawiające się, dzięki Muramasie zabiły swoich mistrzów. Nie ma nadziei na zatrzymanie tego. Ku irytacji Rukii, najlepsze pomysły obu duchów to takie, aby znaleźć Tōjū albo utworzyć więcej zniszczenia, by zwabić je lub urządzić wielkie przyjęcie. Po drugie plan się nie powodzi. Rukia rozmawia z Sode no Shirayuki, która przyznaje się, jak słaba i głupia, była, gdy została objęta kontrolą Muramasy. Rukia zapewnia jej ducha, że zawsze była bardzo pomocna i ważna dla niej. Wkrótce spotykają się z Tōjū. Chociaż początkowo pokonane, Rukia i Sode no Shirayuki, łączą swoje uprawnienia, by go ujarzmić, który został dostarczony do Mayuriego do analizy. Anime''Bleach''; Odcinek 256 thumb|right|190px|Jūshirō Ukitake i Shunsui Kyōraku omawiają ostatnie wydarzenia Później Rukia wraz ze swoim duchem miecz - Sode no Shirayuki komentuje dziwaczność ich spaceru. Sode no Shirayuki nie zgadza się z tym. Rukia jednak myślała, że wszystko jest dziwne. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri i Nemu regenerują Sode no Shirayuki. Senbonzakura przekazał złamaną katanę Sode no Shirayukiwłaśnie Rukii. Rukia ujawnia, że czuała, jakby się dusiła, gdy zobaczyła jej podzieloną formę. Sode nie Shirayuki przeprasza za cierpienia swojego pana. Stwierdza, że Mayuri odwrócił szkody, by skutecznie regenerować jej wcześniej zniszczałą formę. Rukia twierdzi, że te metody są podejrzane, ale jest wdzięczna jej oszczędzania.Anime "Bleach";Odcinek 257 thumb|right|190px|Urahara mówi Rukii i Ichigo o ostatnich atakach Jakiś czas później, Rukia wraca do Świata Ludzi, a Urahara mówi jej, i Ichigo, że wysoka dziewczyna posiadająca małego, różowego misa została zaatakowana. Ichigo pyta, kto mozę być za to odpowiedzialny. Rukia i Ichigo później przybywają na obszar, w którym inna dziewczyna z liceum właśnie zaatakowano. Rukia próbuje śledzić reitatsu Tōjū, ale ona nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Ona stwierdza, że te reitatsu jest różne od normalnego, a powinny one prawdopodobnie zbadać obszar bliżej. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zauważają, że dziewczyna, która została zaatakowana niosła różowego misia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 261 Podczas patrolowania Karakury, Rukia odbiera reitatsu Tōjū. Ona mówi Ichigo, że gdzieś w pobliżu Liceum Karakura je wykryto. Zaskakuje to Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 261" W końcu wytropili Tōjū, która chce zaatakować Orihime. Ichogo udaje się ją uratować od ataku. Rukia przenosi Mai Suzuki na bezpieczną odległość z dala od walki. Rukia zauważa, że Tōjū jest połączona z człowiekiem, dlatego nie byli w stanie wyśledzić Tōjū wcześniej. Ichigo pyta Rukię, co powinni zrobić, a Rukia odpowiada, że jeśli Tōjū zatraci swój umysł i ciało, top będą musieli zabić Tōjū. Orihime zatrzymuje ich od walki, zauważając, że Tōjū to tak naprawdę Kyōko Haida. Orihime mówi jej, że ani ona, ani nikt inny nie chciałby być stosowany jako ktoś do jej posiadania, co znacznie oburzyło Tōjū. Tōjū nadal atakuje Ichigo, Orihime woła do Kyoko, która zaczyna się opierać Tōjū. Rukia zauważa to i mówi Inou, by wykorzystała Sōten Kisshun, która powinna być w stanie oddzielić Kyōko od Tōjū. Orihime się zgadza, Kyōko zostaje oddzielona. Ichigo zabija Tōjū Getsuga Tenshō. Pod koniec tego incydentu, Rukia wymazuje wspomnienia Mai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 261" Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Miesiąc po pokonaniu Aizen Rukia spędza w Karakurze. Kiedy Ichigo i Kuchiki wracają do Kliniki Kurosakich, zostają powitani przez Kona. Ichigo narzeka na fakt, iż pluszak jest po za jego pokojem. Wówczas Shinigami dostają Hollow-Alarm i korzystając z Chappy i Kona pozostawiają swoje ciała, aby wyruszyć do akcji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Rukia powraca Rukia pojawia się wraz z Uraharą i Isshinem tuż po tym, jak Kūgo Ginjō i Shūkurō Tsukishima zabrali Ichigo Fullbring. Wbija w Kurosakiego miecz i po chwili się materializuje. W ciągu 17 miesięcy zmieniła fryzurę i zyskała stopień wicekapitana 13. Oddziału. Dzięki przekłuciu mieczem, Ichigo zyskuje moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strony 11-18 thumb|right|190px|Sprzeczka Rukii z Ichigo Po tym wita się z Kurosakim i mówi, że nie widzieli się kopę lat. Chłopak mówi, że stała się silniejsza od ich ostatniego spotkania. Następnie kopie go po twarzy i śmieje się z niego, że ryczał jak ciota i stał się tchórzem. Dziewczyna zaczyna opowiadać, że można zmienić czyjąś przeszłość, ale nie można zmienić przyszłości. Ichigo mówi, że Tsukishima nie zmienił jego przyszłości, na co ona karze mu nie przerywać i atakuje go mieczem. Kurosaki stwierdza, że to mogło być niebezpieczne, lecz ona tłumaczy, że miecz ten nie ma krawędzi i został stworzony przez Uraharę w celu przekazania mocy Ichigo. Przerywa jej Kūgo, który mówi, że może i wygląda jak Shinigami, ale to nie oznacza, że odzyskał moce, na co Renji odpowiada, że dostał on moce od wielu osób. Rukia mówi, że Ginjō zabrał część mocy, która nazywała się Fullbringiem, a moce Shinigami Ichigo znajdowały się w najgłębszym zakątku jego duszy i niemożliwe jest ich odebranie. Potem mówi do Ichigo, że ci głupcy tego nie rozumieją, że nie wystarczy, by wpadł w rozpacz i by pokazał im rozpacz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strony 3-12 W międzyczasie leczy Uryū, który dołącza do walki Ichigo i Kūgo. Po rozdzieleniu przez Yukio, Rukia trafia do domku dla lalek Riruki i zostaje zaatakowana przez wypchane zabawki. Kuchiki bez problemu radzi sobie z zabawkami, lecz krzyczy, aby Riruka w końcu się pokazała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strony 6 i 14-15 thumb|left|190px|Rukia jako pluszak Kiedy Rukia nadal jest atakowana przez zabawki, w końcu pojawia się Riruka trzymająca w ręku Love Gun. Po chwili wystrzeliwuje z niego wielką szafę z drzwiami w kształcie serca. Kuchiki unika ataku i mówi, że szafa nie jest słodka. Riruka twierdzi, że widocznie ma inny gust i pyta Rukię czy wydaje jej się, że może ją zabić. Ona odpowiada, że nie jest ani Hollowem, ani Arrancarem, więc nie ma żadnego powodu by ją zabić. Riruka wścieka się i mówi, że pytała o to czy wydaje jej się, że może zranić ją w zwarciu. Następnie strzela kilka pocisków z Love Gun i mówi jej by przestała uciekać. Rukia zatrzymuje się, uwalnia Shikai i niszczy pocisk. Następnie mówi, że Riruka nie ma szans aby wygrać jedynie z takim pistoletem i nakazuje jej się poddać, bo nie powodu do zabijania normalnych ludzi. Dokugamine wścieka się, mówi, że Fullbringerzy to nie zwykli ludzie i używa "Addiction Shot" zamieniając ją w pluszaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469, strony 10-20 thumb|right|190px|Rukia przyciśnięta przez Rirukę Rukia nie widząc co się dzieje, ucieka przed Riruką. Dokugamine używa Bringer Light by wyprzedzić Kuchiki. Ta odkrywa, że może używać Shunpo i po chwili używa Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, jednak wybucha od środka. Riruka pyta się Rukii czy widzi już różnicę między Shinigami a Fullbringerami. Kuchiki mówi jej, że musi w to głęboko wierzyć, Dokugamine mówi, że tak naprawdę przeżyją tylko najlepiej dostosowani.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 470, strony 1-19 Kiedy Riruka wspomina przeszłość, Rukia używa Some no mai, Tsukishiro i mówi, że to nie tak, że nie rozumie co czuje, ale to powód dla którego nie można opuszczać swoich przyjaciół. Nagle Riruka kicha, co powoduje wydostanie się Rukii z pluszaka. Dokugamine przystawia jej rękę do klatki piersiowej i mówi, że przeprasza, ale nie chce aby ta moc ją wykończyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 471, strony 1-19 Nagle Riruka znika, a Rukia upada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 472, strony 1-2 Po uwolnieniu się z pokoju Yukio, Byakuya przynosi Rukię i karze Renjiemu się nią zająć. Mówi, że z nią wszystko w porządku, ale nie znalazł ciała osoby, która z nią walczyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 473, strony 9-10 Rukia budzi się i widzi pozostałych Shinigami, którzy patrzą na wymiar z Ichigo. Mówi do Byakuyi żeby to zniszczyli i pomogli Kurosakiemu. Yukio mówi jej, że tego nie da się zniszczyć. Rukia uważa, że to niemożliwe by nawet kapitanowie nie mogli tego zniszczyć. Nagle widzi jak wymiar się rozpada i wyłania się Ichigo w Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 475, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|Riruka wydostająca się z Rukii Rukia jest zaskoczona kiedy kapitanowie chcą wracać do Soul Society. Byakuya przypomina im, że ich celem było zobaczenie jaką decyzję podejmie Ichigo. Hitsugaya tłumaczy, że w Soul Society wiedzieli, że kiedyś pojawi się nowy Przedstawiciel Shinigami i Ginjō się nim zainteresuje, a kiedy to się stanie, planowali wyeliminować ich obu, ale kiedy spotkali się z tym Przedstawicielem Shinigami, Soul Society się zmieniło i dokonało wyboru przekazania mocy Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strony 7-12 Kiedy Tsukishima chce zaatakować Kurosakiego, Rukia go osłania, lecz pojawiają się na jej klatce piersiowej dziwne znaki, z których wychodzi Rirurka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 477, strony 12-14 Rukia jest obecna później w Sklepie Urahary, kiedy Riruka odzyskuje przytomność i jest informowana przez Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 478, strony 11-12 Następnie wyrusza z Kurosakim do Soul Society. Jest obecna w gabinecie Yamamoto, gdy Ichigo prosi o wydanie ciała Ginjō. Później, dziękuje mu za wszystko i żegna się.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Rukia wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Podczas ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Rukia udaje się do płomienistych kolumn, bo sądzi, że tam są najeźdźcy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 6 W czasie walki dowiaduje się od SRT, że Ichigo Kurosaki udaje się do Soul Society, któremu Quincy nie mogą skraść Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strona 3 Po chwili wyczuwa, że bratu stało się coś niedobrego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strona 16 Rusza mu na pomoc, ale zapomina o swoim przeciwniku, który korzystając z okazji poważnie ją rani.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 4-5 Rukia leży potem bez ruchu na gruzach budynku, jednak gdy do Soul Society przybywa Ichigo i pojawia się przy Kuchiki, stwierdza, że żyje i że nie jest poważnie ranna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 7 thumb|190px|Abarai i Rukia po operacji Jakiś czas po odejściu Wandenreich z Soul Society, Hirako informuje Ichigo, że operacja Rukii i Abarai dobiegła końca. Obaj udają się na oddział intensywnej terapii, gdzie leżą poszkodowani. Shinji przyznaje, że jest zbyt późno, aby leczyć ich samym Reiatsu. W pewnym momencie Kuchiki odzyskuje przytomność. Kurosaki pyta jej, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, jednak ona złośliwie wyzywa go od idiotów, pytając, czy nie dosłyszał, jak chwilę temu członkini 4. Oddziału powiedziała, że "ich życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo". Dosłownie kilka sekund później Rukia staje się poważna; dziękuje przyjacielowi, że przybył tu by ratować Soul Society przed nieprzyjacielem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 7-9 thumb|left|190px|Rukia w jednej z baniek Senjumaru Kiedy Kurosaki zawołany przez członka 12. Oddziału wyrusza do Mayuriego w celu naprawy Zanpakutō, Rukia pyta Hirako, dlaczego Ichigo miał tak przygnębioną twarz. Shinji tłumaczy dziewczynie, że miecz Kurosakiego został złamany w pół, a on sam nie mógł nikogo ochronić. Młoda szlachcianka po chwili pyta, czy to tylko dlatego. Według niej, Ichigo gryzie coś poważniejszego; coś, co ukrywa przed innymi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 10 i 11 Po przybyciu Gwardii Królewskiej do Soul Society, Rukia wraz z Renjim i Byakuyą zostaje zabrana przez Senjumaru Shutarę do specjalnych baniek i ma zostać uleczona w Pałacu Królewskim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 14 W Reiokyu Rukia, Renji oraz Byakuya zostają przeniesieni do Pałacu Kirin, gdzie są leczeni w specjalnych gorących źródłach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Rukia trenuje z Renjim Później widziana jest podczas sparingu z Renjim przed pałacem Hyōsube. Kiedy oboje krzyżują miecze, zdają sobie sprawę, iż ogromna gęstość energii duchowej zawartej w powietrzu utrudnia im oddychanie i sprawia, że nadmiernie się męczą. Następnie Rukia odbiera telefon od Tenjirō i dowiaduje się, że jej brat odzyskał przytomność. Po chwili radości uświadamia sobie, że Byakuya będzie musiał przejść przez pałac Senjumaru. Podczas myślenia o męczarniach, przez jakie będzie musiał przejść Kuchiki, Rukia i Abarai zostają zaproszeni do środka pałacu Ichibēa Hyōsube.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 4-7 i 8-12 Po pewnym czasie Rukia i Renji wyruszają do Soul Society. Kiedy zbliżają się, Rukia zauważa, że jest już noc i mówi Renjemu, iż muszą się pospieszyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 558, strona 21 Renji i Rukia omawiają strategię, którą mają podjąć po dotarciu do Soul Society. W locie, Kuchiki stwierdza, że choć planowali dostać się do Pałacu, kiedy spadną w Seireitei, znajdą się w sercu terytorium wroga. Radzi Renjiemu, by po każdej walce ukrył się na jakiś czas, dzięki czemu wróg go nie zaskoczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 1-2 Następnie dwójka Shinigami pojawia się w Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strona 17 W ślad za Abaraim Rukia przybywa na miejsce walki Maska z kapitanami. Renji mówi jej, aby nie traciła swojego czasu i zajęła się rannymi kaptanami. Wicekapitan stwierdza, że zajmie się Stern Ritterem sam, po czym Kuchiki zgadza się na zostawienie członka Wandenreich Renjiemu. Następnie zabiera ona rannych kapitanów z dala od pola walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 562, strony 3-5 thumb|left|190px|[[Äs Nödt zbliża się do Rukii]] Przemierzając Lodowy Wymiar, Rukia nie wyczuwa ani śladu Reiatsu nikogo z Gotei 13. Cieszy się, że udało jej się zlokalizować wicekapitan Kotetsu – właśnie teraz, otoczywszy ciała rannych kapitanów barierą, Isane w skupieniu leczy ich obrażenia. Wobec okoliczności, Kuchiki decyduje się spotkać z Renjim, by wspólnie zaatakować siedzibę wroga, gdy niespodziewanie po jej ręce przesuwa się dotyk chudych palców. Gdy dziewczyna szybko ogląda się za siebie, nikogo nie zauważa. W przestrzeń rzuca pytanie, na które odpowiada jej niepokojący głos. Wtem, odziany w długi płaszcz Stern Rittera, za dziewczyną pojawia się mężczyzna z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Äs Nödt powtarza jedno słowo – samotny. Gdy zza maski z kolcami pyta, gdzie podziała się jego Senbonzakura, Rukia rozpoznaje w Quincy oprawcę Byakuyi. Tego, który ukradł Bankai jej brata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 6-10 Äs odrzuca swój płaszcz, wyjawiając, iż on także rozpoznaje młodszą siostrę kapitana Kuchiki. Pyta, gdzie znajduje się dowódca 6. Oddziału, lecz Rukia stwierdza, iż nie musi odpowiadać. Z obłąkanym spojrzeniem, Nödt pyta, czy kapitan pojawi się, jeśli on zabierze głowę dziewczyny. Z uśmiechem Rukia odpiera, że wcale nie byłaby tego taka pewna. Zamykając oczy, Äs rozkłada ręce, wypuszczając grad kolców w stronę dziewczyny. Kuchiki zręcznie uskakuje przed czarnymi cierniami. Te jednak podążają za dziewczyną, która dostrzega, że coś dziwnego dzieje się w miejscu, gdzie te się pojawiają. Rukia używa swojego Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, lecz, ku jej zdziwieniu, kolce przesączają się przez jej lodową tarczę. Kiedy Äs mówi, że lód nie zatrzyma strachu, pocisk dosięga Rukii. Kuchiki zastyga z pustym wzrokiem, a jej dłoń wypuszcza miecz. Na widok odrętwiałej Rukii, Nödt zanosi się niepokojącym śmiechem. Mówi, że to jest właśnie strach, czyste uosobienie strachu. Rukia pyta, czy to jest przerażenie, a przechylony Äs potwierdza. Wtedy, wicekapitan 13. Oddziału unosi głowę, pytając, czego boi się Stern Ritter "F". Z chłodnym spojrzeniem dedukuje, iż być może lękiem Äs Nödta jest osoba niepodana na trwogę, stawiając czoła strachu, który osaczył jej brata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Rukia zamraża Nödta Stern Ritter stwierdza, że pojęcie, iż ktoś jest niezdolny do strachu jest śmieszne. Kuchiki mówi mu, że jeśli nie wierzy jej, to zapewne ponownie spróbuje przebić ją kolcami. Po czym dodaje, aby Äs zadrżał przed prawdziwym obliczem Sode no Shirayuki. Członek Wandenreich atakuje wicekapitana, a następnie stwierdza, iż Rukia jest osobą gadatliwą, która przed chwilą próbowała uniknąć wszystkich kolców. Shinigami przyznaje, że musiała ich uniknąć, dopóki jej ciało nie przystosowało się do mocy Zanpakutō. Nödt pyta Kuchiki, czy na prawdę uważa, że zamrożenie ich wystarczy, następnie informuje Rukię, iż nie pokona strachu zwykłym lodem. Po chwili Stern Ritter "F", wyjaśnia istotę strachu. Wicekapitan wyjaśnia członkowi Wandenreich, iż jest odporna na strach, gdyż nie może być uważana za żywą. Po czym dokładnie wyjaśnia zdolności Sode no Shirayuki, a następnie atakuje Äsa kilka razy w różnym stopniu, doprowadzając do zamrożenia całego Stern Rittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 1-18 thumb|left|190px|Działanie Tartarforas Po walce Kuchiki podnosi temperaturę ciała do normalnego poziomu, dostrzegając małe nacięcie na palcu. Zastanawia się czy przekroczyła limit 4 sekund w stanie absolutnego zera. Po chwili wicekapitan 13. Oddziału zauważa, że Stern Ritter aktywuje Quincy: Vollständig. Gdy Rukia stara się ponownie zamrozić Quincy, ten pojawia się za nią, po czym Kuchiki uświadamia sobie, iż nie może się poruszyć. Äs ujawnia, młodej Shinigami, że strach działa na jej oczy, a nie dzięki kontakcie z jego kolcami. Po chwili używa Tatarforas, który wytwarza liczne gałki oczne, które otaczają Rukię. Nödt stwierdza, iż Kuchiki nie ucieknie od jego wzroku ani od strachu, który w niej istnieje. Gdy wicekapitan przeżywa intensywny strach, oczy Tatarforas zostają rozcięte przez Byakuyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Rukia uwalnia Bankai Äs Nōdt wita rywala, chełpiąc się stanem, w jakim zostawił go po pierwszej walce. Rukia ostrzega brata, by unikał kontaktu wzrokowego ze Stern Ritterem, lecz wtedy liczne powieki otwierają się wokół kapitana. Błyskawicznie zostają przeszyte przez tysiące płatków Senbonzakury, co szokuje Nōdta. Quincy sądzi, że sprawiła to moc Bankai, lecz Byakuya podnosi trzymaną w dłoni rękojeść, poprawiając, iż to tylko jego Shikai. Po krótkiej rozmowie z kapitanem rozzłoszczony Äs przyjmuje jeszcze bardziej makabryczny wygląd, obiecując, że zatopi go w odmętach strachu i najczarniejszej rozpaczy. Mimo to, Kuchiki spokojnie zwraca się do siostry chwaląc ją za to, że stała się tak silna. Pomaga Rukii zapanować nad strachem i pozostawia jej Nōdta. Wicekapitan uwalnia Bankai, po czym wyłania się oślepiający słup bieli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strony 1-15 Kiedy na ręce Rukii pojawiają się krwawiące cięcia, Byakuya chwyta dłoń siostry, uspokajając ją, by powoli odtajała. Kapitan mówi, że to świetny Bankai. Świetny, lecz skomplikowany i niebezpieczny; mały błąd może być katastrofalny. Spokojnie prosi, by trzymała miecz ostrożnie, nigdy nie postępując nieopatrznie. Mówi, by pamiętała, iż miecz dzierżony przez strach nigdy nikogo nie obroni. Włosy Rukii powracają do pierwotnego koloru. Następnie rodzeństwo Kuchiki rusza razem, aby obronić Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 7-10 thumb|left|190px|Shinigami zatrzymują wroga Rukia oraz Byakuya zmierzają na miejsce klęski Zarakiego. Gdy niebo przeszywa błyskawica, dziewczyna mówi, że muszą się pośpieszyć, lecz brat odpiera, że to nie czas na bycie niecierpliwym. Raptem Rukia zatrzymuje się, z uśmiechem rozpoznając Reiatsu Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 8-12 Niebawem oboje wraz z Renjim, Ikkaku, Yumichiką i Hisagim pojawiają się na miejscu walki Ichigo, zatrzymując Stern Ritterów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 15-17 Wskazując na nich palcem, Bazz-B dolicza się szóstki przeciwników i pyta, czy wśród nich jest ktoś spośród Jednostek o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym, jednak Robert zaprzecza. Bazz-B woła, że nie ma czasu na takich cieniasów. Chwyta za swą kuszę, lecz wtedy Ikkaku spada na niego z góry. Gdy mężczyzna z irokezem celuje w rywala, jego dłoń i kuszę skuwa lód, a Rukia stwierdza, że powiedzieli, iż nie puszczą ich dalej. Madarame krzyczy, że nie pójdą, póki Quincy nie padną jak muchy, a Yumichika komentuje, że czasem się o niego martwi. Bazz-B bez słów rozkrusza lód. Liltotto oznajmia, że nie ma zamiaru puścić Kurosakiego; mówi, by przyjęli swe Święte Formy. Z uwolnionymi Quincy: Vollständig Stern Ritterzy ścierają się z zastępem Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 1-6 Po tym jak Uryū, Yhwach i Haschwalth udają się do Reiōkyū, wybuch rozdziela walczących. Zatrzymując gruzy Hihiō, Renji pyta Rukię, czy także to wyczuła. Trapiąc się zdradą Uryū, Rukia odpowiada twierdząco. Bazz-B pyta, czy kumplowali się z Ishidą i czy nie są źli, że przyjaciel zmienił front. Dodaje, że Ishida wkurza i jego, i chętnie pomoże im go zabić; Rukia jest wstrząśnięta. Renji atakuje go, a każąc mu być cicho, nazywa go „kogucikiem”. Słysząc to, rozzłoszczony Bazz-B krzyczy, by nie obrażał jego irokeza. Gdy Renji ironicznie pyta, czy ma jakiś problem z kurczakami, kipiąc zimną złością, Bazz-B zauważa, że Abarai jest najwidoczniej jednym z tych ludzi. Krzyczy, iż sądził, że skoro Shinigami ma takie fajne brwi, to musi mieć niezły gust, lecz najwidoczniej się mylił. Przejęty Renji pyta, czy naprawdę uważa, że jego brwi są cool, po czym z fascynacją stwierdza, że Bazz-B jest w porządku. Stern Ritter krzyczy, że jest za późno; prostuje cztery palce i używa Burner Finger 4, a płomieniste ostrze otacza jego dłoń. Chwilę później wielki ogień ogarnia tamto miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 11-16 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Rukia zna podstawowy poziom walki mieczem, z czego opanowała elementy szermierki. Dzięki Kaienowi Shibie udoskonaliła swoje umiejętności. Świetnie atakuje i broni, jak w przypadku walki z 9 Espadą pod postacią Kaiena. thumb|right|190px|Rukia używa Hadō 73. Ekspert Kidō: Jej największym atutem jest znajomość Kidō czyli wiązania, uzdrowienie, oczyszczenie i zniszczenie, jednak mówi, że w Akademii Shinigami jej Kidō było najlepsze w klasie. Poprzez szkolenie udoskonaliła tę umiejętność. Pokazała, że jest w stanie stosować wysokopoziomowe zaklęcia w krótkim odstępie czasu. Rukia wykazała, że jest zdolna do użycia Bakudō 61. i Hadō 73., ale musi użyć inkantacji. Wysoka wytrzymałość: Jako Shinigami jest dość wytrzymała. Była w stanie nie utracić przytomności przez przebicie Nejibaną Aaroniero. Zwiększona siła: Mając Gigai, potrafiła podczas walki dobrze kopnąć przeciwnika. Podczas inwazji Bount była w stanie walczyć z Yoshi. Wysoka inteligencja: Wielokrotnie podczas misji wykazała się być bardzo skupiona, jak wynika z jej zdolności. Gdy przebywała w świecie żywych, potrafiła wytłumaczyć Ichigo na czym polega praca Shinigami. Rukia wykazała się też bardzo wysoką wiedzą, gdy przebywała w Akademii Shinigami. Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Rukii jest uosobieniem lodu. Podobnie jak kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya, ale w mniejszym stopniu. Kiedy Rukia skupia się lub jest w stresie, jej energia objawia się jako płynne cząsteczki lodu w powietrzu. Pokazuje środek kontroli energii wpływającą na otoczenie. Ekspert Shunpo: Renji mówi, że jest pomocna i skuteczna ze względu na swoją zdolność poruszania się. W anime podczas walki z Adjuchasem z Ogrodu Menosów, umiejętnie unikała ataków wrogów. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią i ze złotą tsubą. Sode no Shirayuki jest uważana za najpiękniejszy Zanpakutō w całym Soul Society. thumb|right|190px|Mae, Sode no Shirayuki * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca to .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 264, strona 17 Rukia trzyma Zanakutō wyciągnięte przed sobą i zatacza nim koło w kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara. Podczas obrotu, ostrze, rękojeść i tsuba stają się całkowicie białe. Tsuba przypomina okrągły płatek śniegu, z którego wyrasta długa biała wstążka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strona 16 Sode no Shirayuki jest najpiękniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 202, strona 3 Wszystko, co jest związane z tym mieczem jest białe. Do końca rękojeści miecza przymocowana jest długa wstęga, która przy atakach faliście powiewa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 264, strona 17 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Sode no Shirayuki ma charakter lodowy, tak jak Zanpakutō Tōshirō Hitsugayi - Hyōrinmaru.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 78 Posiada wiele technik, nazywanych przez Rukię "tańcami". Poza technikami opartymi na lodzie, ogólną zdolnością Sode no Shirayuki jest zamrażanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469, strony 15-16 Sode no Shirayuki może zamrozić cel z odległości, lub stworzyć lodowe połączenie z celem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strona 14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 317, strona 17 Rukia może także zamrozić Reishi stworzone przez broń duchową Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strona 7 Sode no Shirayuki w rzeczywistości nie pokrywa się lodem, ale sprowadza ciało właściciela do temperatury poniżej zera. Wszystko czego dotknie władający, zamarza, a sam władający jest jedynie przedłużeniem samego ostrza. W ten sposób Rukia opanowała zdolność do funkcjonowania w stanie śmierci poprzez manipulację jej własnym Reishi. Jej komórki są w stanie krioprezerwacji, więc nic, nawet strach Äsa nie może dostać się do jej ciała. Przy dwudziestu ośmiu stopniach poniżej zera zamarza krew i hamuje się jej wypływ z otwartych ran. Pięćdziesiąt stopni poniżej zera sprawia, że wilgoć pod stopami Rukii zamarza powodując trzęsienie. W końcu dochodzi nawet do zera bezwzględnego, jednak w tym stanie może poruszać się jedynie przez 4 sekundy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 11-17 :* : Rukia ustawia swój miecz przed sobą pionowo, wstęga formuje owalny kształt, po czym macha ostrzem, tworząc smugą półkole i tworzy na ziemi białe koło, które zamraża wszystko w zasięgu swojego promienia w górę. Z łatwością można pokonać tym atakiem Arrancara na poziomie Fracción. Słabą stroną tego ataku jest to, że z łatwością można go ominąć nawet w powietrzu. :* : Rukia tworzy końcem ostrza miecza 4 płomyki lodu na ziemi. Później kieruje swoje ostrze w stronę przeciwnika, a promienie zamieniają się w wielką falę lodu zamrażając wszystko na swojej drodze. Jednak większość Espady jest odporna na ten atak. :* : Dzięki temu Rukia może odnowić swój złamany miecz lub prawdopodobnie wydłużyć go, dzięki czemu może zaskoczyć przeciwnika. W ten sposób pokonała najsłabszą Espadę. :* : Po wbiciu katany w ziemię, wytworzony przez nią lód kieruje się w stronę przeciwnika. Następnie powoli zaczyna zamrażać go od dołu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 272, Pokazane tylko w anime. thumb|right|190px|Hakka no Togame * Bankai: : Po uwolnieniu, wokół Rukii rozpościera się fala lodu. Nad Rukią na wysokości kilkunastu metrów pojawia się ogromny lodowy krąg.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strony 16-17Rukia nosi białą odmianę kimono. Szaty są długie i sięgają do kostek, posiadają ozdobny kołnierz i naramienniki oraz długie, szerokie rękawy. Na plecach ma długie wstążki, które tworzą duże pętle. Na środku klatki piersiowej ma zamrożoną ozdobę oraz inną, która tworzy półkoronę i rozciąga się od ucha do ucha na tylnej części głowy. Najbardziej zaskakującą zmianą jest zmiana koloru włosów na biały oraz to, że ona i jej miecz zmienili się w lód.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 6-7 : ''Specjalne zdolności Bankai: ''Hakka no Togame posiada zdolność podobną do głębokiego zamrażania. Po uwolnieniu słup zimna wznosi się nad Rukią i obejmuje szeroki obszar wokół niej. Rukia może zamrozić wszystko w strefie jej wpływów. Cokolwiek znajduje się w tym miejscu zamarza i rozpada się w ciągu kilku sekund. Chociaż jest to potężny Bankai jest też niebezpieczny, ponieważ najmniejszy błąd może ją zabić. Ponieważ Rukia i wszystko w jej sąsiedztwie jest zamrożone to każdy nagły ruch lub długotrwałe używanie może się dla niej skończyć ranami, a nawet śmiercią. Rukia jest zobowiązana odtajać powoli, gdy opuszcza ten stan inaczej ryzykowałaby roztrzaskaniem samej siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 4-9 Występy w innych mediach Jako jedna z głównych postaci występuje we wszystkich grach video, czterech filmach pełnometrażowych i dwóch OVA. W Bleach: Soul Carnival oraz Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 Rukia używa techniki nazwanej . Atak ten polega na wytworzeniu w powietrzu sopli, które spadając ranią przeciwnika na ziemi. Rukia występuje również w grze J-Stars Victory Vs jako postać wspomagająca. Dark Rukia Dark Rukia jest alternatywną formą Rukii, która ukazała się wyłącznie w filmie Bleach: Fade to Black. W tej formie, nie ma własnego Zanpakutō, tylko gigantyczną, obosieczną kosę, którą łatwo dzierży w jednej ręce. Jej strój wydaje się być zupełnie inny: ma bose stopy, a jej oczy, tak jak włosy, mają kolor głębokiej lawendy. Podczas gdy jest w tym stanie alternatywnym, jej uprawnienia zostały rozszerzone, a sama wydaje się walczyć w inny sposób, w przeciwieństwie do swojego normalnego stanu.Dark Rukia pojawia się w grach wideo Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 jako grywalna postać. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Lubi dobrze dopasowywać ubrania, bo wygląda w nich młodo. * Uwielbia wchodzić na wysoko położone miejsca. * Lubi gadżety z króliczkami. * Jej ulubione jedzenie to ogórki i shiramata (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy). * Jako pierwsza zabiła członka Espady. Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Rukia Kuchiki en:Rukia Kuchiki es:Rukia Kuchiki fr:Rukia Kuchiki ru:Рукия Кучики Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:13. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Rodzina Kuchiki Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz